MCSM Alternate Universe Month
by Savannah-the-Caracal
Summary: Celebrating July's Minecraft Story Mode Alternate Universe Month thing, here are 28/31 alternate universe stories to enjoy! Rated for safety Last Update:: Warriors AU ((Continuing {well} past July, because AUs are so fun to write x3))
1. Modern AU

**So I was debating whether or not to jump in on the July AU Month thing, and looked up a list, saw Number 4 'Order Swap AU', and basically turned into a staring statue for about 2 minutes, before busting out laughing. That decided it, I'm going for it. All of the AUs will be collected here, and I'm gonna be basically whipping them out as fast as I can manage in order to catch up.**

 **Although be warned, I know nothing about Hogwarts, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Steven Universe, or Ghost Adventures. So...expect some very creative liberties to be taken for those ones xD**

 **First time writing from a non-binary character's pov btw, so...don't judge... please? I also used some pairings I don't write about often/very obviously**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day One:: Modern AU - Remember**

 _Jesse used:: Nonbinary - Pairings:: Jesse/Aiden, Lukas/Petra, Olivia/Axel, Stella/Tim_

 _Character Deaths Mentioned, lots of suicidal thoughts/talk. Read at your own discretion._

The longer Jesse stayed in the city, the harder it was to remember. Their memories of their parents, they're actual parents, although Stella and Tim were great, even though they fought, they weren't the parents Jesse had remembered as a child.

That was why they ran away. Why they _kept_ running away. They always came back, cheeks stained with tears and eyes red and puffy. They didn't want to forget, forgetting about the time was how they'd lost their family. Momma and Dad, sweet black haired momma who had given Jesse her gray eyes, and super smart scientist dad who taught Jesse how to make special energy drinks!

They were gone, and it was all Jesse's fault. They'd forgotten to call from school, to say that they'd be staying over at Lukas and his brother's place for the night. Their parents had gotten worried, and ran out of the house, searching for their child.

When Jesse had gone home the next day, it had been to emptiness, the feeling of pure wrongness. A police officer with wild blonde hair and a scar blinding his left eye had arrived a few hours later, after Jesse had called, tears threatening to choke them, that they couldn't find their parents and no one seemed to know where they were.

The police officer 'Officer Tatasciore' written on his uniform, had crouched to look down at Jesse sadly. "I'm sorry little one." he'd said, and Jesse would have run to the far side of the planet to avoid hearing the next words out of the man's mouth. "We..." he shook his head "Your parents were killed, sometime last night. It...it looked to be quick, painless."

Jesse shook their head, small round droplets flinging from their eyes. Every time they thought about that night, every time they remembered...it just made it worse.

But they couldn't forget, they just couldn't. They couldn't be allowed to forget. If they did, then it might happen again, someone else would be hurt, because of-

"Jesse?"

Jesse's head shot upwards. That had sounded like...no, it couldn't be..."Aiden?" they called hopefully. There was the sound of bushes rustling, and then a green eyed male appeared. Jesse lifted one of their hands and wiped at their cheeks. "H-heyy" they called, voice wavering.

Aiden let out a breath of relief as he got closer, bending down and hauling Jesse upwards in a bone-crushing hug.

"We were so scared!" he said, whispering softly into Jesse's ear. "Jack's had the entire police force up since dawn, he was...we all were so terrified you were..."

the final word Aiden left off. Dead...killed, or perhaps worse? Jesse didn't know. They didn't want to know.

"Were you thinking about them again?" Aiden asked. Aiden had known Jesse since they were kids. He was Lukas's brother, older by exactly five minutes and thirty-two seconds. Jesse had once had a crush on Lukas, but after Lukas and Petra got together, and started distancing themselves from..well everyone else, Aiden had been the one to comfort Jesse, to soothe them from the terrors of the night. A few months later, at the top of a ferris wheel during the annual Endercon celebration, celebrating their freedom from the tyrant known as Cyrus Wither, in a hopelessly romantic scene, Aiden had admitted his crush on Jesse.

It had- still brought a flutter to Jesse's chest and a flush to their cheeks. "Y...yeah" Jesse whispered, voice trembling. Aiden's grip tightened slightly, but he didn't say anything. He knew that the last thing Jesse needed was questions.

That was part of what Jesse loved about him, Aiden always seemed to know what it was that Jesse needed. He knew that the best thing right now, was just to let the tears fall. And they did. Running down Jesse's cheeks and splashing onto his black jacket that he claimed made him look 'cool'.

For several minutes, Jesse shuddered and cried in silence. And then, softly they said "I should have died that night too."

Aiden pushed Jesse back slightly, gripping the young teen's shoulders and boring into his eyes with bright green ones. "Jess," he began, using the nickname that very few people could call Jesse and survive, "Please don't say that. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't even their fault. The person who killed them, they were insane, they had to have been. It wasn't our fault, if it was anyone's fault it was the stupid Draconic Orders!"

The Draconic Order was basically a council of people who ruled over the entire world. Jesse's eyes widened "Don't say that, do you want them to kill you for treason?"

Aiden arched a brow "So it's alright for you to die but not me?" Jesse bit their lower lip, gaze lowering "I..."

"Jesse, can we go back home?"

Jesse shrugged. "Jess, they're worried about you. Stella, Tim, Jack, Nurm, Vos, our entire class- you should have seen Romeo, Axel, and Olivia when they realized you were gone. I thought Romeo was going to kill Mr. Nurm when he got told he had to stay in school instead of running out here to find you."

Unwanted, a small giggle escaped Jesse's lips. He could just see the spirited redhead glaring up at the old man who taught Villagerese. "How'd you get out?" Aiden smirked "Promise not to tell?" Jesse's head bobbed instantly. Aiden's smirk widened into a grin, and he reached for his phone. As Aiden turned it on, Jesse shifted around until he was basically being held in Aiden's lap, despite the fact that they were standing.

Aiden quickly put in the passcode, '5377', which spelt out Jess if you looked at the older phone models, Aiden opened up the messages app and tapped on Lukas's name. Or rather Lukas's picture. The 'name' Aiden had on his phone for his younger twin was 'Blonde Dude'

He didn't have to scroll upwards, the video was right on the bottom, followed by a message in blue 'You owe the others big time for this, you know that right?'

Aiden tapped play, and instantly the video feed filled the screen.

 _"Excuse me, Mr Nurm?" Axel had one hand in the air, and the other pulling his worn green hoodie over his pants "Mr Nurm?" his voice was a bit more high pitched than usual. The long-nosed teacher turned towards him "Hmmm? Hmm Hmmmmm?" Axel took a deep breath and then said "Mr Nurm may I please be excused? I...ah...I seem to have spilled my water?" he nodded towards a water bottle that was lying on his desk , cap neatly placed to the side and water...completely emptied onto Axel's pants, which was revealed as the camera zoomed in._

Jesse bit back a snort. Aiden's face was in the video, since he sat a seat above the large teen, and the green eyed teen was smirking like the cat who's eaten the canary.

 _Gales of laughter erupted throughout the classroom, and Axel's face flushed. Olivia, his girlfriend and the girl who sat behind him, flushed beet red as well, and buried her head with a low groan that the phone's microphone just managed to pick up._

 _Nurm's face reddened a bit slightly, and he hasitly nodded, slipping out of Villagerese to say "Of course, young man, I'll ah...I'll write you a hall pass."_

 _Axel's head bobbed quickly, and he used both hands to tug his sweater down further, which did just about nothing to hide the wet stain at the front of his pants._

"Poor Axel, I can't believe he agreed to that" Jesse laughed. Aiden smiled into the back of Jesse's head and said "oh...he didn't."

Jesse's head whirled around so fast he whacked himself in the face with his long, dark curly hair. "You didn't!" Aiden's smirk said it all. "Aiiiideeen!" Jesse whined "Axel's one of my best friends, you seriously used him as the victim to sneak out and find me? Why not Romeo?" Adien snorted "Well I would like to be able to marry you someday."

He instantly froze, eyes widening. On the phone, screen-Aiden was slipping out of the class while Mr Nurm hastily signed the hall pass. Jesse blinked up at Aiden, not quite sure he'd heard right. "Crap, Jess, that's not...I didn't..."

Jesse smiled, and lifted up onto their tiptoes, pulling their hands free from Aiden's and turning, twining their arms around Aiden's neck and pressing their lips against Aiden's.

Aiden was still frozen for about half a second, before he returned the kiss. Jesse pulled back slightly, just enough to murmur "I love you."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **This is easily the most romantic piece I have ever written, topping Fear, Hope...Love? since this once has a kissy scene.**

 **Hope I didn't gross anyone out, see you soon for the next bit (Actor AU :D)**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	2. Actor AU

**Aaand we're on to the next one!**

 **This one took a little bit to figure out, but I finally got it and I hope you guys like it :D**

 **Raintag** **\- Yup ^^ TT will still be updated (theoretically) just a lot less than normal.  
I mean I know the basics about the houses, and that its about magic and stuff, but my mom won't let me read them yet (and yet I was able to read and watch all the Hunger Games last year, so figure that out if you can)  
(*whispers back*) me too!  
(*hugs Jesse too*)  
I needed a modern replacement for the Ender Dragon and the Witherstorm so...corrupt government! I wasn't able to say it in the fic (though I tried but it just didn't fit) the leader of the Draconic Order is Hadrian.  
A tiny little nod to canon ;)  
I nearly died writing that part xD  
Oh phew xP Romance is NOT my strong suit  
'She thinks it's absolutely hilarious, and is going to have a hecka fun time writing that one'**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- Yay!  
** **I needed parental figures for Jesse, that had died, they were the obvious choice!  
*grins*  
It really is xD**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Two:: Actor AU - Family**

 _Jesse used:: ALL OF THEM! - Pairings:: surprisingly none - though Jenna flirts with everyone_

 _I know nothing about acting/movie making. Do not use this as a reference. Google Translate was also used as I suck at Spanish_

Have you ever heard the absolutely ridiculous riddle that starts 'how many people does it take-'?

Well, here's a small variant to it. How many actors does it take to play the lead role in 'Story Mode - an adventure quest in the realm of Minecraft'

The answer is six.

Jason, Jacob, Justin, Jordan, Jessica, and Jenna.

Jacob and Jessica were Mexican, twins, and knew curses in quite a few languages, not just english and spanish.

Justin and Jenna were African american, cousins, he was the sass king and she the flirt.

Jason and Jordan were Caucasian, in no way related, and far too innocent to be legal.

The six of them, despite their differences, had one major thing in common. Each of them played Jesse, in the work in progress one of a kind movie 'Story Mode'. See, Story Mode was a movie that called for viewer participation. Viewers could pick the version of Jesse they felt spoke most to them, each having a full bio in the menu) and then by calling out certain phrases, could trigger certain pathways.

It was extremely difficult to make, but no one really cared, since all the actors seemed to be having a great time. From Felix Quin, the body-builder kid who played Axel, to Colin Caerwyn, a bearded man who had the absolute hilarious honor of playing Ivor, everyone, despite having never met before (with exception to the twins and cousins) had become an instant family. And like all family, well...why don't you just keep reading hmm?

~Oo/\oO~

"¿Qué en el nombre de la Orden Draconica te pasa? ¡NO SOLO ROBAS EL ALGUIEN DE ALGUIEN!" Jessica was literally fuming. She was wearing her variant of the Jesse uniform, a white and teal shirt with khaki overalls, and her hair was styled in only a slightly curlier version of Jordan's, and a less curlier version of Jennas. The only thing not quite 'Jesse' about her, was that she didn't have her color contacts in, and her eyes were a lighter brown color than her version of the character's. Not that you could really notice, but don't tell the stylists that.

Jason ducked backwards, curly chocolate colored hair framing his face like a much younger person, but even that didn't quell Jessica.

"¿Es decir, quién hace eso?" Jessica continued, arms flailing as she shouted in rapid-fire Spanish at the teenager standing before her. Jason flinched back again, causing Nikola, the actress who played Petra, to dart forwards. "Easy Jessica," she said "Fácil." being on set nearly every day with Jessica and Jacob, who talked more in Spanish than in English, had been absolutely amazing for the rest of the casts Spanish learning.

"Estoy seguro de que Jason no quiso tomar tu budín, ¿verdad, Jason?" Chloe, the dark skinned actress who played Olivia, called. She was currently frowning at a stack of papers, which must have been her lines. Felix stood next to her, pointing to things and helping her out. Jason bobbed his head "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Jessica glared at him "Entonces, ¿por qué mi budín es el único que falta?" she snapped, gesturing to the fridge.

"Hey what's going on?" Justin and Jenna had just arrived, and were now looking extremely confused. Jessica practically spat as she said "This...this imbécil ate MY pudding!"

Justin and Jenna exchanged a look.

"Uh...do you mean the unmarked pudding cub that I ate like...three days ago?" Justin asked, brow furrowing in confusion "Because I shared that with you."

~Oo/\oO~

"So Tayler...whatcha up to tonight?"

Tayler, the blonde actor who played Lukas, nearly did a spit-take. Scratch that, he definitely did a spit take, water spraying all over Nikola, who's eye twitched before she grumbled that she was going to go change, leaving Tayler and Jenna alone in the break room. "Uh...why do you want to know?"

Jenna flashed him a grin "Well duh~" she purred, lacing her fingers as she leaned towards him, Tayler gulped "uh..." Jenna flashed him a grin "I need someone to watch my kitty Rue!"

~Oo/\oO~

Jordan's hand ran through her blonde hair as she frowned at the mirror. She was about to go back into styling to make her hair black, and she wanted to hold onto her yellow hair as long as she could. Jordan was the only actor in the movie that needed to have her hair dyed, which she thought was quite unfair. Why couldn't there be a blonde Jesse?

She huffed, and leaned back, closing her emerald green eyes. "You alright?"

Jordan most definitely did not jump at the sound of Chloe's voice. Nope. Not at all. Not once.

Alright maybe a little jump.

"Chloe? what are you doing in my room?"

Chloe laughed "The stylists have been looking for you for almost twenty minutes, I told them you were here, but would they listen? No, so I decided to come drag your butt out there."

Jordan smiled "Thanks Chloe. I guess I'm just a bit protective of my hair. Is that weird?"

Chloe laughed "Don't you remember Jenna? They had to chop off like...half her hair in order to get it the right length, she was absolutely livid!" Jordan paled, and Chloe realized what she'd just said.

"oh...probably not the best choice of words huh?"

Jordan shook her head "No, it really wasn't."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **This was actually pretty fun, I wouldn't mind doing more of this au.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	3. Hogwarts AU

**Let it be once again known, I know NOTHING about the Harry Potter world aside from what people have told me. Please do not freak out if I horribly mess up something**

 **Also I got this finished, and then my brother decided to change websites by hitting a button so I lost everything and will edit the review replies in later because I am too tired to retype them right now.**

 **On to the fic**

* * *

 **Day Three:: Hogwarts AU - Black Market**

 _Jesse used:: Never really mentioned - Pairings:: nope_

 _Total lack of knowledge likely required for this chapter_

"Now then, admit to where you got the items, and you shall all be let off with a warning."

Professor Ivor was staring down four of his students with arms crossed. Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas, each of them belonging to a different house, had all been caught using Muggle products in class, including using correction fluid to change their answers.

Petra, the Slytherin, crossed her arms defiantly. Axel, the Gryffindor, tugged on his outfit, but said nothing. Lukas and Olivia, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectfully, exchanged a glance, but stayed quiet.

"Fine, if you won't answer, then you've each lost your house twenty points." Ivor said "You are excused."

As the four filed out of the room, Lukas sidled up to Petra

"So...how much for another green gel pen?"

Petra rolled her eyes "For making me lose twenty points? A whole lot of Golden Galleons."

Lukas slumped downwards "Fiinne." he whined. "Meet me after lunch?"

Petra smirked, and nodded "Sure, but you've got to explain to Jesse why you lost your house points."

Lukas's eyes widened "What? No way!" Petra nodded again "That's the deal, you want more goods, you gotta tell Jesse. I can't have all my income come from people who get caught."

"You really think Jesse can avoid getting caught?" Olivia asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Petra cackled "Jesse's the one who gets me the supplies!"\

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, please ignore any screw ups I no doubt made**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**

 **(PS - The next one? Order Swap AU X) I'm gonna have some fun with that~)**


	4. Order Swap AU

**Alright this is gonna be fun. The AU? Essentially Twisted Timelines. The actual fic? Well...I may have taken a few liberties with the prompt X)**

 **Raintag** **\- Aw, thanks :3**

 **TheAmberShadow -** **Well part of it is I need my mom's permission *shrug* She said something about not wanting me to read the later books or whatever  
Rainy told me that, but thank you! I wonder where the term first came from...  
Aw, thanks! Yeah, I figured a sneaky Jesse would be a fun addition.**

 **Enjoy this massively long one after the ridiculously short last one**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Four:: Order Swap AU - Differing Dimensions**

 _Ivor used:: read and find out x) - Pairings:: none really mentioned in this bit, but if I continue (see bottom an) then Ivor/Harper_

 _Very long 'cause its the first like...quarter(?) of episode one. (TT second and third chapter roughly)_

A raven haired teen was wielding a wooden sword and hacking away at an armor stand. Nearby, a young woman, maybe thirteen or fourteen, was messing around with some redstone and a daylight sensor. "Hey Ivy" the girl said, turning her head slightly revealing soft reddish brown eyes half hidden by her bangs. "Hmmm?" the female said, pausing with her sword hand partially raised as hse turned to look at the other female with curious silvery green eyes. A sly smile worked its way onto the redstone-covered girl's face as she said "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens?"

Bringing her sword down on the dummy with a 'WHACK', Ivy tilted her head for a moment to think. While she was silent, the other female added "Just to be clear, your only weapon would be a wooden sword, and you'd only have a leather chestplate."

"The tiny zombies" Ivy finally answered "because seriously, wouldn't they be so cute? Annoying sure, but cute" the other girl arched a brow "Allllright then." she said, in a tone quite like she was worried for Ivy's sanity.

Ivy flashed her a grin, and the two chuckled for a little bit, before the the redhead let out a contented sigh and her tone turned more serious "I just finished getting the daylight sensor hooked up" Ivy hummed in response, going back to neatly slicing at the armor stand. "I mean, I didn't want to leave Reuben with just nothing while we're at the Building Competition" Ivy started, nearly dropping her wooden blade as she loosened her grip on the blade, very nearly dropping it before setting it neatly on top of a chest nearby.

"What are you talking about Ellegaard? Reuben's coming with us" as she said he name Reuben, Ivy glanced towards the tiny husky cub that was headbutting the armor stand. At the sound of his name though, the small black and white pup let out a soft yap and trotted over to stand next to Ivy, his tail wagging happily. Ellegaard gave Ivy a skeptical look "really?" she asked, doubt flickering through her amber eyes. "What kind of question is that?" Ivy asked, putting her sword into her inventory pack so she could lean down and pet Reuben's soft fur. "Of course he is"

Ellegaard sighed in a sort of dejected way "Okay, look. I'm not saying he _shouldn't_ come, but..." she rubbed the back of her head "don't you think it's a little weird you take him with you everywhere you go?" Reuben gave her an offended look, and turned his back on her, flicking his tail as he trotted away from her. "He kind of makes us look like...amateurs" Ellegaard finished, rather weakly, her heart obviously no longer in the argument. Ivy turned her head to track Reuben, as she said in defense "He's my wingman, everybody wants to talk to the gal with the wolf" Ellegaard rolled her eyes "He's not a wolf anymore, he's tamed! Too many bones, you turned him into a dog."

Ivy's hands shot up into the air "But now he's an adorable husky!" Rueben let out a high pitched bark in response, tail wagging and chest puffing out slightly.

Ellegaard sighed, and pinched the space between her eyes. The treehouse was silent for a few moments, before she finally said "Look, forget I said anything. I didn't mean it, I'm glad he's coming" dropping her hands, Ellegaard walked over to the window and rested her left hand on the sill "I just...don't want to give people another reason to call us losers"

"We're not losers Ellie" Ivy said, straightening and brushing off her jeans and midnight blue shirt as she walked over to her. "Yes we are!" Ellegaard insisted, pushing her friend's hand away when she tried to rest it on her shoulder. She turned around to face Ivy as she added "we lost all the time!" Ivy raised his hands defensively and said "O-Okay, okay! That might be true" she lifted a hand to brush it through her shoulder length hair.

"I can't even remember the last time we won anything" Ellegaard said sadly, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. Ivy smiled slightly and said cheerfully "Well if that's the case...then that just means we win at being losers"

Even usually calm and serious Ellegaard couldn't help but crack a smile at that "thanks Ivy" she said. She had her mouth open to say more, but a hissing sound cut her off. Freezing, the two teens slid their gaze towards the trapdoor. The wooden block kept their ladder covered so that nobody could come in without opening it, and so Reuben wouldn't fall out of the structure. "oh no" Ellegaard whispered, backing up slightly. Before the two could grab a weapon, or even do anything more, the trapdoor burst open and the head of a creeper pushed through. Ellegaard shrieked and Ivy stumbled backwards, tripping over the armor stand. Reuben however, ran forwards, headbutting the creeper, the points of his small horns stabbing the monster right in its...green hoodie. "OW!" an all-too familiar voice shouted. Hands reached up, practically tearing the head off, and wrapping around the angrily bleating sheep. "What was that for?" the male, around 15 or 16, bald with a black mask wrapped around his forest green eyes, yelped, pushing Reuben away and rubbing at his chest "I thought we were-" "MAGNUS!" Ellegaard practically shrieked, stomping over the the male and hauling him the rest of the way into the treehouse by his ear, causing him to yelp, and rub at his ear. "Great" he muttered once she let go "Now I'm going to smell like redstone at Endercon"

Ivy had placed a hand over her heart, and was taking deep breaths. Once she calmed down, she smiled weakly at Magnus and muttered "Not too shabby, we thought you were a real Creeper" Magnus beamed at her "The mask is pretty cool right? The dude who sold it to me said it was made from genuine Creeper skin"

Ellegaard gagged before quickly changing the subject. "Did you bring the fireworks?" Magnus scoffed "Of course I did" he said. Reaching into his mottled green bag he added "I also got something for the little guy" Magnus pulled out a pitch black and ender-purple costume, designed like the ender-dragon. "You brought him a disguise?" Ellegaard asked skeptically. Magnus nodded happily as he began to buckle it onto Reuben "We're going to a convention Ellie" he said " _Someone's_ got to wear a costume"

Once the costume was on, Reuben bleated happily and lifted his head highly, trotting around the small building "He looks great" Ivy said with a small smile. Magnus nodded "It only took me a million hours to make, not to mention pretty much all of my wool and dye" Ellegaard smiled, then turned to Ivy "Hey grab your gear, we'll meet you downstairs" Ivy nodded, and the two slid outside.

* * *

After grabbing everything she thought they might need, shears, flint and steel, and of course Reuben, Ivy headed outside and set the wriggling black and white lamb down. "Easy Reuben" she said with a laugh, patting the head of the dragon costume which Magnus had fitted with holes for Reuben's ears. "That's everything" Ivy said, nodding to Magnus and Ellegaard. Magnus grinned "Let's roll!" he said cheerfully. Ellegaard rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Yeah, roll"

While they walked through the woods, heading towards Beacon Town, Magnus spoke up "So, I heard this pretty juicy rumor about the building competition this year, but you guys have got to promise not to say anything" Ellegaard arched a brow, but she nodded "Alright" but Magnus just kept talking as though she hadn't said anything "Also, it comes in two parts, each more exciting than the last" Ivy rolled her eyes "Spit it out Magnus"

Magnus beamed at his two friends and said "Part one: the special guest at Endercon this year is none other that Petra the Warrior her-freaking self" Ivy stared at Magnus in shock "Really?" he asked, eyes wide. Magnus nodded, and Ellegaard pressed him "What's part two?" Magnus's smile widened "Part Two: According to my sources, the winner of the building competition gets to meet her!" Ellegaard gasped, and Ivy grinned at her while Magnus continued "I mean, it doesn't mean anything if we lose, but if we win...oh man, this would make up for all the losing!"

Ivy let out a soft humm "I'd love to meet Petra" Ellegaard nodded "Same here, she's amazing! I mean, not as great as Olivia, but still amazing" Magnus looked down at Reuben and chuckled slightly "Little guy better be careful, last time Petra saw a dragon, it didn't End well"

Ivy rolled her eyes. She did have to admit it was a pretty clever pun though, she'd have to remember it for later.

While they were talking, they had entered the more populated part of the woods. Narrowing her eyes, Ellegaard studied several of the banners that were beginning to appear and said slowly "Sooo...does this source of yours make banners for a living?" Magnus blinked, and then looked more closely at their surroundings. Ivy looked between the banners for a few seconds, before arching a brown and turning to Magnus with her arms crossed. Magnus sighed, and hung his head "Yeah um...my 'source' doesn't exist" he looked up at Ellegaard and Ivy sheepishly "You guys are my only friends" Ivy smiled, then shook her head "Guys, let's stay focused. We have a competition to win!" as they continued to walk towards town, Ellegaard shook her head sadly "We never win Ivy" she said, repeating her words from earlier "And this year we've got Reuben with us...we've basically got no chance" Ivy ran ahead of them slightly, and held out her arms, causing the two to stop and look at her curiously "We're going to win this year. Because..." she faltered, trying to think up something to say. Her friends were quiet, letting her think, and her eyes lit up as she said "Because up until now we've hated losing. But today, we're going to learn to love winning" she blinked, and dropped her hands down to her side, muttering "That sounded way better in my head" Magnus beamed at her "Nah, nah, I'm with that!" The two turned to Ellegaard who shook her head, muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "bunch of crazies" but she looked up and gave the two a thumbs up.

The three continued to walk towards town, before Ivy stopped them again, this time just before the clearing that the path to Beacon Town started on. "Hold up a second" Ivy said. She had that expression on her face, the one she got whenever she had a plan forming. "We're thinking about this all wrong" she said slowly "The point of the building competition isn't just to build something" Ellegaard tilted her head "Oh?" Ivy nodded "It's about doing something to get noticed. Remember? Last years winners won by building that giant redstone mob spawner that killed Endermen" Magnus nodded eagerly "That thing was way cooler than our automatic smelting system" Ellegaard nodded, though more slowly than Magnus "I think I see where you're going with this Ivy"

Ivy grinned at her "We don't just build something functional" she said, eyes twinkling "We build something fun" Ellegaard shifted, and smiled as Ivy continued "We build the fireworks machine just like we planned, then we build something cool on top of it!"

"You just might be onto something Ivy" Ellegaard said thoughtfully. Magnus nodded and said "If you want to get a reaction out of the judges, then you build something scary. So let's make a Creeper" Ellegaard shook her head "Wouldn't an enderman be better? I'm more scared of Endermen than Creepers" Magnus nodded "They do both have their moments" Ellegaard frowned slightly "Then again, you scared the heck out of us with that Creeper mask" Ivy cut in "I have a better idea" she said, a huge grin on her face "Let's build a Phantom" Ellegaard and Magnus shared a look, shuddered in unison, then beamed at Iy "Perfect!" Magnus said, though Ellegaard had her own thoughtful face on "Do we have everything we need?"

Ivy peered into his inventory bag, and Ellegaard and Magnus did the same. "It wouldn't hurt to grab some more gear" Ivy said with a shrug. The other two nodded, and the three did their signature move, a three-way high-five, but down low so that Reuben could put his paw in as well. But instead of pulling away immediately, Ivy said "Let's add something to this, after all, we're cannot lose!" The other two nodded, and Ivy said "Alright...On three...Dare to prepare? no, no...Preparing is daring? Nope that's the same thing...gha just...um...Team on three"

She counted to three, and she and Ellegaard pulled away, shouting "TEAM!" while Reuben barked. Although Magnus seemed a tad confused, and when he pulled his arm away he shouted "DARE!" Grinning at each other, the three split up to gather their supplies. They were going to make one heck of a build.

* * *

As the three humans and one pup approached the Building Competition, Magnus was grinning from ear to ear. "We know what we're building" he said happily "We've got everything we need, we are so ready for this" Ivy smiled, and reached a hand down to rub Reuben's head as Ellegaard added "This year it's going to be different. I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win" Just then, a woman wearing a pair of silver goggles, most likely to imitate Lukas's armor, walked by and let out a sharp laugh "Nice 'wolf', losers" the four halted, and Ivy wilted. Magnus glared daggers at the woman, who had already walked away, and Ellegaard lowered her head, clenching her hands into fists, eyes blinking double time as she fought back tears.

After a few moments, Ivy took a deep breath, and then continued forwards, holding her head high, and blinking furiously to avoid letting spill the tears that threatened to stream down her face. Reaching the line that led to the front gate, Magnus let out a groan "Oh great, it's Gabriel and the Bladesmiths...the rivalry continues" Ivy managed to regain enough sight to see the four people standing at the gate. A black haired teenage man was talking to the lady at the front booth, behind her stood a teen with curly black hair wearing a green shirt, a storm gray haired male wearing a dark purple shirt, and a pale blue haired female wearing a black and red dress. Each of them had a symbol on the back of their shirt, two crossing swords. "They have matching logos and everything" Ellegaard muttered under her breath Mangus nodded "So cool..." he groaned.

The teen in the purple shirt turned upon hearing their voices, and a wicked grin split his face. "Well, well, well" he said, causing the other male and the red and black wearing female, to turn to see who he was talking to. "If it isn't the Order of the Losers" the girl scoffed and put in "The fail squad's here" meanwhile, the green wearing male turned towards the girl who was finishing talking to the lady at the front desk, and called "Hey Gabe, come check out these wanna-be heroes"

Gabriel glanced over, and rolled his eyes "Leave them alone Hadrien, we've got work to do" he said, before walking into the main part of the competition. The girl and the green wearing boy followed her, but Hadrien stayed for a few seconds to glare at them, before he too turned and followed Gabriel. Ivy and her friends stood still for a few moments, watching them, before Ivy took a deep breath, and led them up to the woman Gabriel had just been talking to. The woman looked up at them and smiled sweetly "Name please" she said. Magnus grinned, and winked at the lady "Magnus, and how do you do"

The woman chuckled, though shook her head "No no, your team name" Magnus blinked and repeated weakly "Team name?" Ellegaard groaned "we are so not ready for this" Ivy narrowed his eyes in thought for a few minutes, before looking up at the woman confidently. "We're the Trident Throwers" Ellegaard blinked...then blinked again. Then she shook her head "I can't think of anything wrong with that. Oh, except for the fact that we've never thrown a trident!" Magnus just grinned  
"I like it!" he chirped "Sounds cool!" Ellegaard rolled her eyes "Of course you do" Magnus frowned at her "What's that supposed to mean" before the teen could respond however, the lady smiled and said "Alright, Trident Throwers, you're in Booth Five"

Ivy nodded, and led Magnus, Ellegaard, and Reuben over to their booth. Realizing that the Bladesmiths were in the next booth over, the newly dubbed Trident Throwers paused to watch, to try and see what they were building. "Is that a Beacon?" Magnus muttered under his breath, staring at the block in Gabriel's hand. "Their building a freaking beacon?" his voice rose slightly towards the end. Ellegaard studied the blocks Hadrien was pulling out of a chest and added "Look, that's stained glass. They aren't just building a beacon, they're making a rainbow beacon." as she finished, her shoulders sagged slightly. "we're so going to lose" Ivy rested a hand on her friend's shoulder "We're not going to lose Ellie, remember, have faith"

Ellegaard nodded, but didn't look like she quite believed him. A few more seconds passed before she said anything, and even then it was just "we should probably stop staring at them" however, they were a tad too late as the green shirted male nudged Hadrien, who looked up from his chest and grinned like a shark. "The failures are back" the black haired teen said, causing the blue haired female to turn towards Booth Five. She grinned, and high-fived her green wearing friend "Good one Otto"

Ellegaard glared at the two "We were just looking!" she snapped, her hands clenching into fists again. Hadrien smiled at her, and walked closer to the fence that separated the two booths. "There will be plenty of time for you to look once it wins and gets shown at Endercon." he all but purred. Magnus glared at him, and took a step forwards, putting his body between Ellegaard's and Hadrien's. "You're being unpleasant" he growled. Hadrien ignored the teen, and shifted his golden gaze town towards Reuben, who was growling angrily as his eyes sparked red slightly. "Well, maybe not all of you" he said with a smirk "Endercon doesn't allow weapons" Reuben started at Hadrien's words, and flinched away from him with a whimper, ducking behind Ivy.

If looks could kill, Hadrien would have imploded right then and there. "Reuben. Is not. A Weapon" Ivy growled, her eyes narrow as he glared out at the other teen. Hadrien gave her that shark grin again as he said "Could have fooled me sport, after all, Beacontown is known for raising wolfs as killer guards." the way he said 'sport' made Ivy want to punch him, but she managed to refrain himself. Acts of violence were one of the fastest ways to get kicked out of the Building Competition. Thankfully, Magnus spoke up before he could "You'll have to fight me first" The words helped Ivy to calm down, and she reached behind him to rest a hand on Reuben's head.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Ellegaard said, giving Magnus an odd look. "Hadrien!" Gabriel snapped, causing the purple wearing teen to jump slightly "Quit goofing around, we've got work to do!" Hadrien snarled under his breath and grumbled "You're lucky I'm busy" before he turned around and walked over to Gabriel.

Ivy stood still, watching him, and Ellegaard opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a female voice. "Ivy, Ellegaard, Magnus, good to see you all again" Ivy turned, and smiled at the dark skinned teen with raven black hair. "Harper!" she said with a smile, relieved to have the attention taken off of her. "You ready for the competition to start?" Harper asked, lifting her right arm up and resting the diamond pickaxe she held on the same shoulder. Magnus shrugged "Who knows, but we're optimistic, right guys?" Ivy nodded, whereas Ellegaard simply looked surprised that the TNT-loving teen knew a word as long as optimistic.

"Harper." Gabriel's voice drifted over as he walked closer to the person in question. "I forgot to thank you for that Nether Star, you got the payment right?" Harper nodded and smiled "I did, thank you. Those diamonds must have been hard to come by" Gabriel chuckled "That's an understatement, we were strip-mining for hours" He probably would have said more, but Magnus cut her off "Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Harp, you helped these jerks?" Gabriel glared at Magnus, and opened his mouth to snap something back at him, but Harper cut him off "For the right price, I'll help anyone" she said. Turning to walk away, she called over his shoulder "If you need anything, you know where to find me" Ellegaard frowned, and called after her "But none of us know where to find you"

Harper turned her head enough to smile at her and wink "Exactly" she purred, before walking out of hearing range. Gabriel took a deep breath, and then turned to Ivy. "Look, if you're cool with Harper, then you're cool with us. No hard feelings" he smiled gently "So why don't we just make this about how amazing our builds are hmmm?" Ivy tilted her head and brushed away some of the bang that had fallen into her face. She studied Gabriel for a bit, before nodding slowly "I'm cool if you're cool, but you need to teach your friends some manners" he turned a pointed glare at Hadrien's back. Gabriel sighed as she followed his gaze "Believe me I know. Just...don't let him bother you alright? He's probably just trying to get under your skin."

Before any more words could be exchanged, a woman cleared her throat, and all eyes turned to the middle of the clearing, where the lady from the front desk was standing on a wooden platform. "Ladies and Gentlemen" she said loudly "Welcome to the sixteenth annual Endercon Building Competition!" she was greeted by many cheers, and she had to wave her hands for a few seconds to get silence. "Remember, the winners of this years competition will have their builds featured tonight, Opening Night, of Endercon! They will also meet, in person, Petra the Warrior!"

The Order of the Lamb let out cheers, but they were cut off by chanting. Turning their heads, they saw Gabriel, Otto, Hadrien and the blue haired teen clasping hands in a circle, and then throwing their hands upwards as they shouted "Bladesmiths!"

Ellegaard was the first to break the silence "They even have a cool team hand-shake" she groaned. "We are so under-prepared" Ivy smiled at her "Who needs a hand-shake? We've got our own thing" holding her hand into the air, Magnus immediately clapped his hand against Ivy's. Ellegaard smiled, and lifted her own hand into the high-five. Lowering their hands in sync, the Trident Throwers held their hands low enough for Reuben to lift a paw and rest it in the circle of hands as well. "We can do this" Ivy whispered "We can win"

"Building" the woman said

"Starts" the three friends tensed slightly, preparing to jump up

"NOW" the three humans and one pup jumped upwards with a whoop.

* * *

It took them only ten minutes to put down the frame, and once they were done with the basic build, Ivy could hear the blue haired girl call up "Oh no, a Fire-works dispenser. I'm so scared" she began cackling, until Gabriel shouted "Mevia, I want that redstone down today" and she had to resume building.

"Magnus" Ivy said, turning to his green wearing friend, "Toss me the lapis you grabbed" Magnus nodded, and threw the items up at Ivy. Ivy snagged them before they fell back down, and turned to the crafting table they had placed both for use, and because they were accidentally one plank short, due to forgetting to grab a crafting table earlier. Quickly combining them with the wool he had sheared earlier, Ivy also died a few pieces gray, brown, and a few bright blue thanks to some bone meal she'd bought at a stand a few weeks ago because it looked cool.

* * *

It took a lot longer to craft the Phantom. Though that was probably because they had to make, and then destroy, scaffolding so that the wool could look like it was spiraling around the entire dispenser. They had gotten roughly five stacks of wool, and so instead of making a 2D image like they had planned, the Trident Throwers ended up making a 3D image, even going so far as to replace some of the wood with wool so that the whole thing was a giant Phantom.

"And now, the moment of truth" Ivy muttered, carefully parkoring herself up to the top. Waiting for Magnus and Ellegaard to join her. Reuben was down below, unable to climb the build for risk of falling off. Ivy nodded to Ellegaard, who was nearest the lever. Ellegaard muttered "Here goes nothing" and pulled the switch.

Instantly black, white, and blue fireworks burst out of the top, spiraling into the air like fire, and with a high pitched squeal similar to the Phantom's own noise.

"Dude, that looks way epic!" Magnus crowed "We'll win for sure"

Attention drawn by the sound of cheering, Ivy looked down at the crowd that was gathering around their build "Guys" she hissed "people are looking at us"

"Good build you guys!" Called up the woman who had insulted them earlier. Hadrien however, was staring around him in shock "No way" he growled "It's just a bunch of dyed wool!" looking around, Ivy had just enough time to widen her eyes, before Hadrien whipped around and punched a piece of glass...a piece of glass that was holding lava in it's container. Lava, that spilled out quickly, and set fire...to a certain black and white Husky pup

"REUBEN!" Ivy shouted, jumping his way down the Phantom in time to see Reuben run away into the woods yelping and whining with fear. "Reuben come back"

"It was Hadrien" Magnus snarled, fingers twitching towards his pocket even though Ivy knew he had nothing weapons-related in it. "The lava's getting closer" Ellegaard said, stepping away from it in fear "It's going to burn our fireworks dispenser!" Ivy nodded, already running into the woods "Save the build! I'll get Reuben!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **HA! I'll bet none of you were expecting that X3**

 **If you want more of this au, saturdays are free on the list, so I can do 'extra' days and post more of this, just let me know.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	5. Hybrid AU

**This one's gonna be kinda interesting, especially since there's a super popular fic on here inside of this au, so here's hoping none of you think I stole anything because I swear by the river styx I didn't**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- Ok that's weird, because last year she let me read Hunger Games, which has a LOT of character deaths  
*grins*  
Yup, a lil tiny cutie  
Woo! Wasn't sure if anyone would lol  
All errors have been fixed XP  
Yeah that would have been cool, but not really an Order Swap.**

 **Raintag** **\- :D  
They really are XD  
Oh man that scene from Reuben's pov, I could totally see him thinking that lol  
Me too, it's honestly kind of dumb, but it's just so funny xD  
Dorks to the very End  
It kinda is :D I picked it because Gabriel's more a warrior than a builder  
(*shouts at magnus and ellie*) Just kiss already you two I mean seriously!  
Whaaaaaaa? Noooo way  
Well he is a bit more...well...honestly I don't even know the right word here  
Same here, plus then you can rub it in Adrien's face later xD (ok not really but its nice to pretend)  
That's what I figured XD**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Five:: Hybrid AU - Inhuman**

 _Jesse used:: Nonbinary (I'll be using that one a lot) - Pairings::_

 _Lots of Segregation and Dehuminization_

Long ago, the only known beings were humans, villagers, animals, and monsters.

Then the hybrids appeared. Half human, half-anything else. Zombie hybrids, dog hybrids, you name it there was a hybrid for it.

Naturally, the humans panicked, for all of a sudden, out of nowhere, there were twice as many of these half-beasts than there were of them. So, quickly, before the Hybrids could rise to power, the humans declared them lesser beings. They could attend school, work, and do many things the humans could, but they were to be treated as second-class citizens.

Over time, things got taken a step further, separate schools were made for hybrids, their wages were lowered drastically, and their living quarters were pushed to the very edge of the towns. Hybrids, desperate for money, turned to servitude, becoming slaves in order to get good care for their children.

And the humans did nothing to stop them.

But then, one day, a fearsome hybrid rose up. The hybrid of a dangerous creature called the Ender Dragon. The hybrid demanded that the other hybrids be given the same treatment as the humans. But before the humans could give in, a group of four heroic humans emerged from seemingly nowhere, into the pages of infamy.

Gabriel the Warrior, Ellegaard the Engineer, Magnus the Rouge, and Soren the Architect.

They slayed the evil hybrid, and then vanished into the pages of history.

What became of them, nobody knows.

* * *

Jesse's skeletal fingers wrapped tightly around the bow they held in their arms. It was an item they'd had forever, gotten it off of one of the normal Skeletons. As a monster hybrid, Jesse had the ability to speak to monsters, and to travel safely at night. Daytime was a bit more dangerous, and they burned absolutely quickly, although thankfully not enough to burst into flames, but as long as they covered themselves and wore a hat they were usually fine.

Of all the hybrids living in the outskirts of Beacontown, Jesse was among the only monster hybrids. There weren't that many, especially after the Ender Dragon hybrid of fifteen years ago, but there were enough to keep from going extinct. The others were Aiden, a Creeper, Raina, a Spider, and Tom, a Zombie. The rest of the hybrids were normal animals, predator and prey living side by side in the cramped houses, and sometimes even wed and living in the same house.

Jesse's friend Olivia was one of those cases, her parents were a wolf and an ocelot. Except, Olivia was adopted, and her half was a monkey. Jesse's other friend was Axel, a massive grizzly bear hybrid. They were two of the only four, aside from the other monsters, who ignored the fact that Jesse was part skeleton, that their fingers were literally bones, and their skin a deathly pale.

The other two were Petra, a feisty Fox hybrid, and Lukas.

Lukas was an interesting case, you see, he wasn't a hybrid, he was a human. But he laughed and spoke with the hybrids, and even had let Aiden, the creeper hybrid, join his little gang called 'The Ocelots'. Jesse like him, but always felt somewhat...off around him. They'd spoken to Aiden, and the creeper had agreed there was something strange about Lukas, and given that no one really knew who his parents were, it was hard to confirm any theories they had.

Jesse and their friends had one thing in common. None of them knew their birth parents. Jesse lived in a treehouse he'd built in the woods, through a path impossible for any human to find, Olivia and Axel had been adopted, Petra lived alone who-knows-where, and Lukas kept enough of his life private, but not enough that they hadn't figured out his original parents were long-dead.

Rubbing his fingers along the wooden bow, Jesse looked up nervously. They were supposed to be meeting Petra here, something about a 'wicked cool item she'd found in the Nether'.

Jesse had gone to the Nether before, had met up with some Wither Skeletons, and even some normal Skeletons who had moved there. It was technically safe for Jesse there, they'd caught fire before but never burnt, but that didn't mean they liked it.

* * *

Absolutely everything had gone wrong.

In only the span of a few hours, Jesse and Petra had snuck into the human part of Beacontown in order to try and save Reuben, a young pig hybrid whose mother had just entered slavery, from his new master. They'd come across the keynote, which had featured Gabriel the Warrior himself! Then this random, absolute creep, had shown up, with a hybrid who was even scarier than the Ender Dragon from fifteen years prior.

A Wither hybrid. Not a Wither Skeleton, a full on Wither, three-headed and everything. The creep had ordered the hybrid to attack, and attack it did, people went screaming, trying to flee. Jesse wasn't sure how many died in that room alone, before they were dragged out by Petra, and Olivia and Axel who had seen them go into town and followed discreetly.

The Wither had flown, that's right, FLOWN right over their heads. The creep had tried ordering it to clam, but the Wither had just laughed and hissed "You've given me my chance fool, think I'm going to stop now?" and had shot out, attacking more and more humans.

The creep had then found Jesse and their friends, and had begged for their help.

Petra and the others had wanted to attack him, but something about this old man, the darkness of his eyes, had made Jesse nod, made them agree to help. The humans weren't going to help save the world, but the hybrids should at least try

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Again, I might do some more of this one for the free days, we'll have to see**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	6. Sky AU

**Day Six and the Sky City AU!**

 **(completely ignores fact that it's the 13th)**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- Nothing new to me in literature, that's really weird  
I couldn't think of anything better xD And thanks! I thought it'd be an interesting twist~  
Maybe, maybe not  
ikr? Aiden was originally going to be a Drowned, but then I decided that the irony of him being a creeper would be way funnier X3  
I think so, on some of the saturdays perhaps.**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Six:: Sky AU - Baby**

 _Jesse used:: Female 1- Pairings:: Motherly Isa & Jesse_

 _Honestly no warnings that I can think of._

Isa's raven hair was plastered to her forehead, her gold and black dress felt like lead, and her arms were threatening to jump off and run away wailing.

But none of that mattered now.

She'd been working on expanding her small island for some time, using the grass in her inventory and the cobblestone from her generator to make an ever-widening oval shape, like the eggs laid by her dear Benedict. Slowly, she'd been able to intertwine with other people's islands, and another one was already in sight!

Usually, it took Isa several days of expansion in a single direction before she found a new island. She'd only started on this particular piece that morning! Although thanks to the help of the people she'd rescued, it had been going a lot faster lately.

Lifting her hand up to relieve her forehead of the intense heat known as sweaty bangs, Isa squinted at the island. It was small, but it looked like it already had a house. Good, it was so much more easier to explain her way to people who were civilized.

However, as she continued to get closer, abandoning uniform rows of grass and cobble for simple bridges of cobblestone to be turned into a pathway later, Isa began to grow worried.

There was absolutely no sign of life. Usually at this point the inhabitants of populated islands would be gaping at Isa, or perhaps even building out to meet her. But this island was as silent and still as the unpopulated islands she so often came across.

Finally setting foot on the grass of the foreign land, Isa squinted around the small island. There was a carrot and potato farm, three pigs in a pen, and a large birch tree farm. The house was made completely of birch, with trapdoors making the windows. Knocking on the door, Isa thought she heard a rustling, the sound of movement, and then nothing.

She waited a few minutes more, before opening the door. "Hello?" she called worriedly.

The house was empty, which brought a frown to her face. There weren't any people inside, and no one was outside. The islands inhabitants had died. Recently, if the open book with a quill was any indication. Likely they'd fallen. Isa sighed. She was about to step back outside, when a wail broke the silence.

Eyes snapping towards the back left corner of the room, Isa took a tentative step forwards. There was a pink bed here, and now that she was getting closer, Isa could see the small bulge in the blanket. Carefully, gently, Isa tugged the blanket away. "Oh!"

A tiny baby girl, with big green eyes and soft raven black hair, stared back up at her. "Auglaaa" the baby cooed, waving one hand at Isa. Well...in her general direction. The door and several windows were also included in the wave.

It was in that moment, that Isa's heart swelled just about fifty sizes. "Come here sweet one." she whispered, taking the baby into her arms. "Such a sweet child." Isa whispered softly, cooing at the baby. "I think I'll call you Jesse."


	7. Order Swap AU Part 2

**Alright guys, day 7.**

 **Since this day was meant to be an off day, I'll be continuing the Order Swap in this chapter.**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- X'D  
** **Same here, and I would ask, but they're in freaking Columbus Ohio and I'm stuck way back in Washington State, and that's really not the thing to ask over the phone lol  
X3  
Oh shell, is that- Oh gods, no! by civilized I meant like...right in the head, like..not thinking they're animals or something, not like...prim and proper, heck no! Shell, I swear that was not the attitude I'd been going for D: I'd meant it in that, they know they're people, they know how to build and survive!  
Yup, little baby piggy ^^  
I will totally take the blame for that one lol  
Wha? Really? Oh that is cool!**

 **Raintag** **\- That's hilarious XD (Even more so because my siblings call me Jay half the time so our nicknames rhyme lol) Gotta love little brothers tho  
** **I HATE building big things in normal survival! Unless I have people helping me like on servers, or when I go up to my aunt's house and we just sit for hours on end playing (I have done that exactly once, but now I want to do it every day lol)  
I needed a reason for Jesse to be alone on the island, and sadly that was all I could think of  
They're hard to write, but then they just give everybody the happies so it's worth it.**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Seven:: Order Swap AU - Differing Dimensions**

 _Ivor used:: Female - Pairings:: bits of Platonic Ivy/Harper_

 _no warnings that I can think of_

Ivy skidded to a stop as she reached the heart of the woods. "Alright, think Ivy. If you were a wolf on fire...where would you be?" Just the thought of her precious pup being in flames caused her heart to wrench, and a horrid feeling of bile to rise up in her throat.

Taking a deep breath to try (and fail) to calm herself, Ivy turned and began to walk through the woods. "Reuben?" she called into the silence "Reuben are you there?" maneuvering around a clump of Moss Stone she called out "Reuben, howl if you can hear me!"

Walking near a stream, Ivy could see smoke rising up on the other side of a giant mushroom, and she raced over. "Reu-" she began, cutting herself off when she realized it was just a tree. Crouching near the stream, Ivy splashed water up onto the tree until it was no longer at risk of burning down the rest of the forest, muttering to herself as she did so. "Reuben MUST have gone this way, which means I'm on the right track." Rising, Ivy dried her hands on her dark blue shirt, and continued along. Emerging into a small clearing where a pack of wolves was settling down for the night, Ivy carefully walked into the pack, calling Reuben's name as she did so. Getting no answer, or possibly just not hearing an answer, Ivy growled and snapped "All wolves but Reuben SHUT UP!"

Being wild wolves and clearly not as smart as her own tamed pup, the sheep did not listen to Ivy, but instead got louder. If that was even possible. Groaning, Ivy spotted a rustling patch of grass, and quickly ran over to it. Pushing the grass aside hopefully, but sighing as all that did was reveal an extremely frightened ocelot, who burst out of the grass and ran off into the woods.

Nearing a small hill, Ivy maneuvered her way down and called out "Reuben, it's getting really dark" Ivy was just starting to regret not taking a torch when a sharp smell filled her nose. The distinct smell of smoke. Racing towards it, Ivy skidded to a stop in front of a smoldering pile of black cloth. "Reuben" Ivy said slowly, pulling the shears out of her bag as she struggled to keep her cool. "Please tell me you aren't in there"

Upon recieving no response, Ivy shuddered and muttered "don't you dare be gone" as she used the shears to cut open the costume. Sighing with relief, Ivy stomped on the empty costume, and tucked it away into her bag. It would be better to bring it with her than to leave it on the forest floor. Besides, Magnus had worked hard on it, maybe it could be salvaged?

Looking around, Ivy spotted a small cave with a light shining from it. Figuring light in a cave was much better than the openness of night, Ivy headed for it. Dropping into the cave using the dirt pathway, Ivy relaxed slightly now that there was warm torch-light spilling over her and illuminating her surroundings. Peering around, Ivy spotted a small entranceway to a deeper cave, but when she looked in it all she could see were some bats. Sighing, Ivy backed away, and continued through the tunnel, emerging into the night a few minutes later. She was now in a small field, with a mountain on the side he had come from.

Eyes catching on a quivering section of tall grass, Ivy crouched down and walked towards it, gently pushing the grass away to reveal...

"Reuben!" Ivy cried, her voice thick with relief "You're alright" the little husky was quivering, and his eyes were wide as he stared up at Ivy, but other than that he didn't seem to be hurt. Reaching into the grass, Ivy picked up Reuben and simply held him for a few minutes. "Come on buddy, let's get to Beacon Town. We've got to hurry if we don't want to run into any-" a low groan cut him off, and Ivy stiffened, turning around to see two zombies lurching out of the cave. Ivy quickly set Reuben down and said "Reuben, run!" she wished she could carry the little guy, but last time she had run while holding Reuben, the husky's claws had torn her shirt to shreds, and left some rather nasty and awkward scars.

The two of them took off, Ivy hanging back ever so slightly to make sure Reuben was at her side at all times. Running through grass and dodging around trees, they came to a stop in another small clearing, where there were some leaves that still had yet to despawn floating up in the air. "I think we're good" she said, turning to look in the direction they had just come from. However, Reuben whimpered in terror, and when Ivy turned to look, there was a Creeper crawling towards them. Yelping, Ivy and Reuben took off to the side, so as not to meet the Zombies they had just left behind. Skidding behind a small hill, Ivy bent over slightly, her hands on her knees "I think we're clear" she said between gasps of air.

And of course, only a few seconds later, an arrow lodged itself into the mountain. Ivy jumped back with a cry of terror, turning to see the skeleton that had shot at her quickly drawing another arrow. Yelping, Ivy stumbled to her feet, and began running, shouting in pain as an arrow struck her in the back of her left arm, and her entire body flashed red. Reuben ran in front of her, helping her up while the skeleton reloaded, and the two kept running, only to find themselves trapped by a huge cliff. "NO!" Ivy shouted, slamming her fists into the rock wall "No, no no" pulling the arrow out as she turned around, Ivy found herself trapped between a wall of stone and a wall of mobs. Reaching into her inventory, Ivy pulled out her wooden sword, and gripped it in both hands, standing protectively between Reuben and the monsters.

Lashing out at a zombie that was starting to get too close, Ivy nodded in determination as the monster flashed red. Slashing her sword along it again, Ivy felt a tiny breath of relief come as the zombie vanished into a poof of smoke, and a piece of rotten flesh began to float on the ground. "Stay behind me Reuben" Ivy said "I won't lose you again" Reuben nodded, and puffed out his chest, trying to look brave.

Focusing on the zombies again, Ivy began to hack away at the monsters. She managed to kill three more Zombies, before her sword splintered in half and poofed out of existence. "NO!" Ivy shrieked, backing towards the cliff "Stupid wooden sword" she added with a growl. A spider jumped down from above, causing Ivy to flinch, her leg brushing up against Reuben's fluffy fur. Turning around, Ivy scooped up Reuben, holding him tightly "I'm so sorry" she whispered into Reuben's ear, setting him down she said "Listen to me Reuben, run. Run until you get to Beacon Town. Don't look back" Reuben took a step backwards, barking with a mixture of anger and confusion. "I'll see you there Reuben, I promise. But you need to go, right now" Reuben whimpered sadly, and then turned around, running as fast as his hooves could take him.

Turning around, Ivy saw that the monsters were nearly at her. Curling her hands into fists, Ivy waited for the first zombie to get within range before she began punching it, knocking it away slightly with each punch. It took about seven hits, but the zombie finally burst into a cloud of smoke. "Who's next!" Ivy shouted, the monsters having slowed slightly at the sight of a human punching one of their comrades to death, began lurching towards him with renewed energy. Taking another step backwards, Ivy felt her back brush up against the stone wall. Taking a deep breath, Ivy whispered softly "Reuben is safe, that's all that matters" not wanting to watch as monsters ripped him apart, Ivy closed his eyes, and waited for the pain to begin.

And waited...and...waited?

Squeezing an eye open, Ivy found herself staring at a most unusual sight. A female wearing a dark brown hooded robe was hacking away at the monsters...with a pickax  
Harp-" Ivy began, only to be cut off as the dark-skinned female grabbed onto her arm and dragged Ivy through the woods, calling behind her"We need to get out of the open"

Ivy pulled her hand free, running alongside of her 'friend'. "We're in a forest" she snapped back, now furious for making Reuben run "How is that in the open?" Harper huffed at that, before calling in return "Just keep running"

* * *

They had run for about four minutes, before Harper had led her underground. The tunnel was straight down, with ladders leading down it, and evenly spaced torches keeping monsters from spawning. Reaching the bottom, Ivy spotted a sign that read 'Fourteen levels above bedrock', and her eyes widened. They were on diamond level. "I want to show you something" Harper said slowly, like she wanted to trust Ivy, but wasn't sure she should.

Ivy tilted her head curiously "Oh? What is it?" Harper smiled at her, and reached into her inventory bag, which was slightly disheveled from their run. Pulling out a raven black object she said "Have you ever seen...a wither skeleton skull?" Ivy's eyes widened, and she reached a hand out to touch it, running a finger along the pitch black bone. "Fresh from the nether" Harper said proudly "you're the first one I've shown it to"

Straightening, Ivy watched as Harper carefully put the object away "That's insane Harper, you could have been killed!" Harper rolled her gray eyes with a slight chuckle "No need to worry so much Ivy, I can handle myself you know." nodding her head to indicate Ivy should follow, Harper began to walk through the cave. As she followed, Ivy asked "What are you going to do with it?" Harper gave him a half-smile "I'm meeting someone at Endercon, they're going to give me sixteen diamonds and a heart of the sea"

Ivy's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, letting the other female continue "Sometimes it pays to be the resident go-getter"

The two walked in silence for a while, before Ivy spoke up. "The guy you're giving the skull to" she said slowly, like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say "what's his deal?" Harper frowned, but answered "They're...a little strange, and to be honest I'm not entirely sure that they are all that sane. But everybody's got their thing you know?" Ivy's eyes narrowed "And you never thought to ask him, hey what's with your whole totally-normal-not-weird-at-all skull thing?" Harper shrugged "As long as they're willing to pay" she said, like that settled the manner "I earned those items"

They walked in silence for another few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts about Harper's customer. "Wow" Ivy whispered finally. She didn't mean for Harper to overhear, but being in a cave, their words tended to echo around. "Wow what?" Harper asked, a note of suspicion in her voice. Ivy shrugged "In a single day, you went to the nether, found a nether fortress, killed enough wither skeletons to get that skull...I mean, I did build a super sweet statue but...it must be pretty sweet being you, huh?"

Harper tilted her head slightly, almost nervously "You know..." she said slowly "you could come with me" she said it like she wasn't entirely sure of what she was saying, but Ivy didn't even register that. "You want me" she said, jaw practically falling off of his face "to come with you" Harper shrugged again "Consider it my charitable act of the day"

Ivy grinned "I'll consider it whatever you want me to consider it, 'long as I get to come" Harper halted, and when Ivy looked around she could see a chest, crafting table, and furnace sitting in a small niche in the wall. "You keep a crafting table down here?" Ivy asked curiously. Harper nodded with a small shrug "Comes in handy. Since that wooden sword of yours got busted-" "You're giving me a new one?" Ivy cut in hopefully. Harper chuckled, and gestured to the chest "Even better. You can make your own. One stick plus two cobble equals one stone sword"

Ivy walked up to the chest and opened it, searching through it's mismatched contents "Just grab what you need" Harper added. Ivy nodded, coming up with two cobble in one hand, and a stick in the other. "Hey, is all this stuff yours?" she asked, nodding with her head towards the now closed chest. Harper gave her a blank look "No" she said, in a completely perfect deadpan "We're stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave this down here. Of course it's mine!" Ivy's cheeks colored slightly as she faced the crafting table and she muttered "just checking" quickly placing the items in the slots needed to craft a sword, Ivy picked it up, a grin splitting her face. Harper smiled "Isn't it better when you make it yourself?" Ivy nodded, placing the sword in her bag.

Harper led her out of the cave, and it didn't take much longer to reach the outside, which had part of a mineshaft connecting to it. The mineshaft was all lit up, which meant it had already been searched, so Ivy didn't think much of the chest in a minecart that they passed. Emerging into the night sky in front of a large wooden bridge, Harper pointed to Beacon Town, where the lights of Endercon were illuminating the area for at least 50 blocks around. "Check it out" she said "Endercon's all lit up"

However, Ivy wasn't paying attention to the lights. Her gaze was focused on the fireworks blasting upwards in the sky from the giant Phantom that stood over Endercon's front gate"YES!" she shooped "We won!" Harper grinned at her "Congratulations! Lets get into town and meet up with the rest of your team."

"You know..." Harper said as the two began to walk again. "Gabriel might seem a bit...arrogant, but he's come through for me in tricky situations. You might want to get to know him, just in case. Might be useful to have someone like that around, no matter what you think of them personally." Ivy frowned, but said, with great reluctance "You might be right." "I'm just saying" Harper said "If you run into him at Endercon, try talking to him" Ivy rolled her eyes "I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration Harper" she said. Harper smiled "How about a lecture on the power of my fists? It's short, but deadly" Ivy giggled.

They were about half-way across the bridge at this point, when Harper said "Remember what Endercon was like before it was cool?" Ivy nodded, then asked "Remember what we were like before we were cool?" Harper gave her an odd look "Some of us...will never be cool" she said, causing Ivy to roll her eyes "Ha ha" the pale skinned teen muttered sarcastically.

A sharp hissing cut through the silence, and the two teens froze, staring at the other end of the bridge, where three creepers were steadily making their way closer. Ivy turned around, only to find about twelve zombies lurching out of the cave and onto the other end of the bridge. "This...doesn't look good" Harper said, pulling out her pickax and gripping it tightly. "There's only one way off of this bridge" Harper said, determination filling her voice "Whatever we do, we do it together"

Ivy looked down at the water and said quickly "The only way off this bridge is down" Harper nodded, and put away her weapon, instead grabbing hold of Ivy, and jumping off of the bridge, right as the monsters met.

It only took a few seconds to fall, but it felt like hours before Harper dived smoothly into the blue river, and Ivy landed face-first, sinking slowly. Surfacing with a gasp, Ivy shrieked "IT BURNS!" Harper grinned at her "Don't you know?" she said "You dive into the water, you don't land on top of it" Ivy blushed, but didn't say anything, instead she simply tread water. Harper shook her head "Pull yourself together" she laughed "and follow me"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, we shall now get back to our regular scheduled AUs**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	8. Villain AU

**Ok, the real chapter 8, and Villains~**

 **Sorry about pushing all of that on you guys, but...it was a really hard time in my life and I do not need those memories resurfacing. It was none of your faults, if anyone it was mine / those people whose usernames I can't even remember because of how long ago it was. I just had to cut it off quickly before it escalated and I fell into the landmine known as my tackypony days.**

 **TheAmberShadow -** **Cool!  
Stars I'm still so embarrassed about that xP**  
 **That is perfectly fine, majority of these are standalone reviews, so if I end up doing a pairing you feel uncomfortable reading, you by no means have to read it.  
Got everything fixed up :D and thanks! It is even more confusing writing that than TT xP  
:3**

 **Raintag -** **Well, if it's any consolation I'm thinking of going to Florida for college.  
It's literally the first three letters of my name xD And also kinda funny, because one of my brother's initials spell 'JJ', but he REFUSES with TEARS to be called that, so I just kinda took it up.  
Poor pup, don't worry, he's saved at least ^^  
It really is a great line xD (really? I did not know that. So...do you think that if he'd worked on it...Reuben would...live?)  
We're all mad here~  
*tries to tip hat but ends up tugging hair and nearly falling on face* **

**On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Eight:: Villain AU -Setbacks**

 _Jesse used:: Female 1- Pairings:: none_

 _Evil versions of our beloved heroes, character death. Jesse is probably 100% insane_

"Oh Founder~" Jesse purred as she pulled her sword out from the black haired woman's chest "You should have listened to Aiden, he tried to warn you. But you just didn't listen. Now I'll be going back up there, and I will claim the Eversource as my own." she twirled her sword before wiping it clean on the grass. Opening the door, Jesse exited the Founder's room to the sound of a satisfying poof.

 _"Founder, we're outsiders, all of us, you shouldn't trust one of us over the other." Jesse purred "Why don't you allow us to prove that Aiden is incorrect, hmm?" The Founder frowned, clearly unsure what to do. "What harm can it do? It's getting late, why don't we all get some sleep, me and my friends have a room rented at Milo's and-" "No!" the Founder said quickly "That is, you are outsiders, and like you've said, I don't know who I can trust. I don't want you out of my reach." she clapped her hands, and guards emerged from the shadows "Take each of the outsiders to an extra bedroom. We shall decide more in the morning."_

If Aiden hadn't followed them through, hadn't gotten to the Founder first, somehow, then she would never have had to deal with this. She could have found ways to convince the people of Sky City that she was a God. The Elytra she'd stolen, the potions one of her crewmates knew how to make, the idiotic people would have bowed to her. She would have gotten their treasure, and she'd have been able to use it to convince the people of her home world, and maybe even the worlds beyond.

But because of that...that...punk she'd had to resort to smooth talk and whispered praises.

Until night fell of course. It had been easy to dispose of her guard. They hadn't bothered to check for weapons. And finally, the Founder was dead.

Now all she had to do was find the eversource, and take control of this island.

Once she was in power here, it'd be a matter of time before she ruled everything.

Killing the Founder, and Aiden once she got her hands around his neck, well...

Those were just minor setbacks.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **That was...extremely hard to write holy slag**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	9. Demigod AU

**Not gonna lie, I was REALLY hyped up to write this one, I LOVE the Percy Jackson books, and so that's why Greek gods were used instead of the minecraft 'gods'**

 **Raintag -** **Nuuuu! I HATE having to be social xP**

 **Just tell them whatever they're using to try and get you drunk makes you gassy. That should keep them away X)  
Nope :D Savannah's the short name for my first fully developed OC, a _Caracal_ named Song of the Savannah. Since then I've honored her by using her name as mine~ (And yeah, that would be horrible security on my part lol)  
Well duh that's why I failed xD Besides, I've tried. I simply cannot pull off a hat, no matter what my mom says  
*smirk* I thought so~  
Did you know Jesse has a page on the Villains wiki? Because if you do your choices right, you can actually have an evil Jesse.  
**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- Romeo and Cassie are like...my top villains for anything.  
** **Do you know of any good villains to hero stories? Because I just cannot find any ;-;  
There is grass in there for Benedict of course! What, you think Isa just leaves her precious pet locked up in that cellar with holes in the wall 24/7?**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Nine:: Demigod AU - Halfway**

 _Jesse used:: Female 1 - Pairings:: Jesse/Lukas, Olivia/Axel_

 _Character Deaths Mentioned, lots of suicidal thoughts/talk. Read at your own discretion._

The Children of the Gods.

Not quite mortal, but not immortal either. They lived in a sort of halfway state, which was why they were called Demigods. There were thousands of them, maybe even millions. There were four known places for them to live. Camp Halfblood, for the Greeks, Camp Jupiter, for the Romans, the various Nomes for the Egyptians, who weren't actually demigods, but they were able to channel the power of the gods, so most others just counted them in. Then there was Valhalla. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, when you died, if you died valiantly in battle, and there happened to be a Valkerie watching, then your spirit got to go there, train, die endlessly, be revived endlessly, all until Ragnarok.

Then there was the fifth option.

Being a loner. Living and surviving all on your own, or in a small group of trusted friends.

That was the option very few took, but when they did, it meant cutting all ties, to both the outside world and the world of the gods.

That was the choice a group of six friends had chosen.

Jesse, daughter of Iris, she had massive rainbow colored wings, just like her mother, and the ability to send and channel Iris Messages.

Olivia, daughter of Athena. She didn't look any different on the outside, but she was smarter than any normal person with any IQ level.

Axel, son of Hermes. Like Olivia he could very easily pass for a normal person, but instead of being very, very smart (not to say he was dumb) he could pick your pockets clean while smiling and talking to you, and you'd never know it.

Petra, daughter of Poseidon. She had small slits on either side of her neck, gills, that let her breathe underwater. She could also control water, and to a small extent create it.

Lukas, son of Nike. Like Jesse he had wings, but his were pure white, and very, very fluffy. As the son of the goddess of victory, Lukas had the ability to grant winning luck to any team of his choice. He also had a small gambling problem.

And finally, Reuben. Their protector. He was a mute satyr, who fumbled over his sign language, and was made happy simply by someone handing him a carrot.

The group moved about the world, doing whatever it took to stay out of authorities line of sight, either mortal authority or immortal.

* * *

Reuben's hooves tapped softly on the ground as the satyr watched his protected move about their new camp. They were somewhere in midwest England now, since the Americas were starting to get a little too interested in their activities. The Mist might protect humans from seeing their abnormalities, but that didn't mean that no one would notice when five teenagers and a young man breaking into a Walmart in the middle of the night and stealing food and other supplies.

To be fair they'd just been raided by a manticore, and they were all cranky, and breaking into Walmart had seemed like the best option at the time.

"Hey Jess, you seen my book of the gods anywhere?" Olivia called, dark hair bobbing as she turned towards the rainbow-winged demigod. Jesse shook her head "I think Petra grabbed it." Olivia frowned "Where's she at? I wanted to go over it a few more times." Jesse smiled "She was going to town to pick up some more blankets." At Reuben's look of alarm, Jesse quickly added "With money, she's buying it!" Reuben relaxed slightly.

"I don't know why she didn't bring me along." the giant known as Axel grumbled "I could have gotten us twice as much gear!" Lukas rolled his eyes, white wings fluttering softly "Well, maybe because you aren't exactly inconspicuous. Petra at least dyes her hair and puts on fake tattoos, you insist on keeping yourself looking exactly the same. It's going to get you caught one of these days."

"It already did." Olivia grumbled. But she smiled at Axel. It was no secret the daughter of Athena had a crush on the son of Hermes. Jesse shot her own smile at Axel "If you'd like, I can try to reach her? I need to make sure she remembers to grab some soap too." Axel huffed, but nodded. "Great, then you can chew her out all you want!"

Jesse moved over to the small water cooler they had, and took out a water bottle. Heading over to a sunny spot, she sprinkled some water out of it, forming a small rainbow. "Show me Petra, daughter of Poseidon."

There was a waver, and then the blurry image of a fiery redhead appeared. Her eyes widened, but she shook off her surprise with a smile "Hey Jess, everything alright?" Jesse nodded "Yeah, just wanted to remind you to pick up soap, oh, and Axel had a message for you." she passed the water bottle to the son of Hermes, and walked away. She didn't really want to hear anything they'd probably start shouting in a few minutes.

But despite all their arguments, they were all friends.

No, they were more than friends.

They were family.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	10. Witherstorm Connection AU

**Slowly catching up!**

 **This one was...interesting to write, to say the least.**

 **Raintag -** **I'll have my fingers crossed that no one bugs you ^^  
Thanks! And I'm glad you agree, it took a while to think of one for Lukas, but when in episode one they say 'I'm tired of losing to them' that's when the god of victory clicked  
Cutie little guardian baby  
I may or may not have done that on purpose X) (The walmart was in the americas, they ran away to england to avoid the cops)  
IKR?  
*chants alongside rainy***

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- Oohhhh I love the Descendants books, and the movies, and really anything I can find in the universe that is decently written. I've never heard of Renegades, I'll have to look into it  
I love the Magnus Chase ones**  
 **I'd actually meant Iris, not Isis xD Misspell of the year lol**  
 **Yup, pretty much**  
 **Definitely mostly Reuben xD**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Ten:: Witherstorm Connection AU -** **Connection**

 _Jesse used:: legit none - Pairings:: none_

 _Probably not as creepy as it could have been, but...yeah_

It had been hard, after the defeat of the Witherstorm, to regain some sense of normalcy.

Most people busied themselves with repair work, helping reunite families, and helping people get back to their homes. Some people fell into despair, and resorted to drinking, or even death to find escape.

And others, like Petra, had chosen to bury themselves in routine. Hiding their emotions under repetitive motions, the lack of the need to think. The lack of emotion. Mining, day in and day out. Barely celebrating when hitting diamond, just strip-mining as far as her legs could carry her, to get away from the events of the past.

Petra knew she'd have to come out of her cave eventually, maybe even soon to keep the others from worrying. But right now, she could enjoy the lack of worry, the lack of thought, just the basic movements of mining farther and farther from where it had happened.

 _kick - punch - parry - block_

Petra froze. Where had that come from?

 _The main dome is going to need quite a bit of quartz, wonder if I could get some help going into the Nether_

Petra shook her head. Something was wrong, those weren't her thoughts. Main dome? The only dome in Beacontown was the one on the old keynote building, and given that was where the Witherstorm had first spawned, it had been completely decimated. Most people she'd talked to, in the brief moments when she went back topside for wood, food, water, and the rare sleep, had all said they'd be perfectly happy if the building was never built again.

 _need to get these guys safely to Boom Town, then I can go home myself_

Alright this was starting to get freaky.

Petra bit her lower lip and traced her fingers along the handle of her fourth pickax this week. _H-Hello?_ she tried thinking. It was a bit weird, trying to 'think' something by saying it, but yet not actually saying it.

In an instant all of the voices shut up.

Petra let out a breath of relief. It was just a trick of the mind. Probably induced by all the time spent underground.

And then someone answered.

 _Hello?_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Leaving the ending kind of open, primarily because I couldn't think of anything else to write xP**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	11. Benders AU

**POWERHOUSE UPDATES LETS GO!**

 **TheAmberShadow -** **Look up 'It's Going Down' from number 2, it's realllllllyyy good (i mean practically nothing can beat rotten to the core, but this one comes pretty close). Also What's my Name (from number 2 as well) is canon Adrian's song, and nothing can convince me otherwise  
Spill!  
Yup, That's the specifications for the au XP  
Yeah, the new order just cannot catch a break xP**

 **On to the fic!**

 **(so I can keep writing more xD)**

* * *

 **Day Eleven:: Benders AU - Elemental**

 _Jesse used:: female 1 - Pairings:: subtle lukas/jesse_

 _I know nothing about Avatar. TBH, this was based more on Ninjago than anything else_

If there was anything Jesse hated more than waking up in the morning, it was waking up in the morning to Olivia basically banging a bell in her ear shouting that they were going to be late for training. Jesse loved Olivia, she did, she was like the sweet, overbearing older sister that Jesse had never really wanted. But she tended to be very...excitable when it came to training.

Probably because they were among the very few in the world who actually had powers that required training, and their teachers were the legendary members of the Order of the Elements. So yeah, Jesse could totally see why she was excited about things.

But did she have to be so loud about it?

"JESSE! We are going to be late!"

 _uggghhhhh_

* * *

Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Energy. Five elements that basically held up the world as they knew it.

And, in order, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas, and Jesse. They were the next generation of Elemental Masters, the ones destined to take over keeping the entire planet safe.

It was a little unnerving when you really thought about it.

Then there were the teachers, the first Elemental Masters, the original Order of the Elements. Gabriel, whose sword and fire could cut down any foe. Ellegaard, who's water flowed over her adversaries with cold calculation. Magnus, who's mastery of earth could cause the earth to shatter. Soren, who could manipulate the wind to lift his enemies, and himself, into the air. And Ivor, Jesse's teacher. He could grant people energy by draining himself, or drain others to grant himself power.

He was reealllly creepy sometimes. Like when he wanted her to sneak up on the muscly teen Axel while he was training with Magnus, and drain him of his energy. Or when he wanted her to grant the adorable blonde Lukas energy right when he was about to pick something up with the wind. Seriously, it was like he wanted her to prank them!

(Not that she had any problem doing it mind you, it was just really weird hearing it as instructions from her teacher)

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Gha! Why are all of these begging me to write more about them?!**

 **Remember to review, I'll be over here starting on...*double checks list* Withersickness AU...huh..Amber, I think you'll like this one.**

 **~Savvy**


	12. Withersickness AU

**Do I have any regret for writing and posting these back-to-back because I want to catch up and not leave you guys any time to review?  
Not a single one. I'll update this when there are reviews to reply to.**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Twelve:: Withersickness AU - Unhealthy**

 _Jesse used:: female 1 (I use her a lot xP) - Pairings:: Jesse/Lukas_

 _Very sad tone - I would not recommend reading when depressed._

Jesse was sitting crouched in the darkness.

Alright, so there was a torch somewhere above her head, but she was behind a bookshelf and that made it a quiet space, which in her mind made it a dark space so there.

She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and was staring blankly at the seam where the floor met the wall. The line of a song she'd heard recently playing in her mind. 'see the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me'

Her fingers clenched and unclenched, almost rhythmically. 'and no one knows, how far it goes'

She'd just learned something she could never, ever, tell the others.

It made her a hypocrite, her entire speech to Petra had been 'you need to tell the others, they deserve to know!' and now she was the one hiding in the dark, hiding from her friends who were no doubt starting to worry about her. Even Reuben. Especially Reuben.

But she couldn't have anyone knowing about this, not even her precious pig. If anyone knew, then who knows what they might do. It wasn't anyone's fault that she'd gotten the short end of the stick. It was just fate.

Jesse took a shuddering breath. She needed to find a way to hide it. She tugged on her sleeves, though she already knew they weren't long enough. If she changed her outfit, then that would raise suspicion.

But if she left her arms bare...she'd seen Petra's skin, the usually pale tone was darkening to a violet shade of purple underneath her shirt sleeves. Of course, her Sickness wasn't on her arms.

It was on her neck, creeping slowly upwards towards her face. It wasn't a matter of longer sleeves, it was a matter of masking her entire face.

There were other options.

She could run away for one, why did SHE have to be the one to save the world? She was just some kid who lived in a tree because she had a massive phobia of crowded spaces. She hadn't even been good enough to win the Endercon Building Competition. Of course her build had burned down, but in all past years she'd lost, so why would this year have been any different?

She could also find some makeup, but the thought of covering any part of her skin, with any kind of paint would just remind her of clowns and clowns were absolute nightmares, possibly even worse than the Witherstorm, or maybe even Phantoms!

Not much could top a Phantom...unless the Witherstorm somehow combined with Phantoms, that would be the absolute Nether.

And finally, there was her third option. She could find a way to stop the sickness. But she'd checked. No known cure. Milk could be used to slow it, sometimes even stop its progress, but the sluggish movement, slowed mental ability, they were all permanent. The only known way to get rid of it...was to die. There were bound to be plenty of weapons in Soren's stronghold, surely there could be something to use to kill herself. Even if there weren't any actual weapons within her reach, Jesse could always jump.

It would be quick, painless. Or, at least a lot less painful than it was to feel dark energy crawling up her neck, marching towards her brain, preparing to kill her as easily as she breathed.

It would be so simple, and if she did it right, her friends would never know. Victims of Sickness, when they died, in every recorded case, lost the visible effects of the Wither Sickness after they died.

Jesse clenched her fists, ready to stand up, to go find someplace to end her life, when she heard it.

"Jesse?"

It was Lukas. He sounded...heartbroken. Like he was genuinly worried about Jesse.

And then the thoughts of how her friends would react if she did kill herself swamped Jesse, and she slumped back to the floor. How could she even consider the thought of death, even allow it to cross her mind even once. It would destroy Axel and Olivia.

And Lukas...who had shown her nothing but kindness, even if he had turned a blind eye to Adrian's bullying. If she killed herself, or even died on accident...it would ruin him. Maybe even enough to make him want to die as well.

No, she couldn't do that. But she also couldn't tell them...

Not yet.

She had to find the words, the way to explain that...that she was dying.

Petra would kill her when she found out, but that would be alright.

Because once they knew, then any death would be just a little bit easier, a little bit more manageable. A little bit easier to bear.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Guys, killing yourself is NOT ok, if you are ever depressed enough to even consider it, then know there are people who love you, people you can talk to.**

 **I am always here if you need someone to talk to, and there's also the depression hotline.**

 **Killing yourself never solves anything, it only makes more problems.**

 **~Savvy**


	13. Supernatural AU

**Let's go, let's go, updaaaatteessssss**

 **Raintag -** **That's perfectly fine ^^  
** **Aw thanks ^u^  
Why did I see that coming? xD  
I'll have to go hunt it down. And yeah, I was actually a little worried about posting it, but then I realized I have a murder earlier on so...yeah**

 **TheAmberShadow -** **Yeah, one of my sisters was watching it when I wrote that chapter so I threw it in xD  
** **That kiiiinda was the intent so I'm glad I pulled it off xP And thanks ^^ I was kinda nervous writing it.**

 **On to the fic!**

 **Day Thirteen:: Supernatural AU - Underwater**

 _Jesse used:: male 2 (About time xD)- Pairings:: -_

 _Honestly no warnings that I can think should apply_

* * *

Underwater was the safest place to be, Jesse decided as he swam towards the surface to meet with his friends.

Underwater there was no fire, arrows were slowed, and redstone traps could not be triggered.

Oh sure there were drowned, and mers sometimes got caught in kelp, but those were small problems.

Up on land, where his friends lived, it was dangerous. There were exploding monsters, griefers, and horrible bolts of fire that came down from the sky.

See, Jesse was a merman. Half human, half siamese fighting fish to be exact. His fins were a rich blue with an underscale tone of vibrant green. His friends were Petra, a Kitsune, half girl half nine-tailed fox who could shapeshift between the two pure forms and a half form, Axel, a wingless Earth Dragon, Olivia, an elf who resided in the woods near Jesse's lake, and Lukas, a Griffon.

Emerging at the top of his lake, Jesse's ear-fins flicked softly "Petra?" he called, staying in the middle of the lake until he heard the answering shout "Over here, you're clear. Axel and Lukas are here already."

A few years ago, Jesse had been attacked on the beach by a rouge Windigo named Adrien, ever since he only left the safety of the water once he knew it was safe.

Part of it was when Axel or Petra saw him by himself on the beach they tended to freak out.

They meant well, but it was kind of annoying.

So Jesse had snuck out one time, sunning his scales on a rock near the sand. He'd fallen asleep, and had almost dried out completely, had Lukas not flown over him, freaked out, and literally shoved him into the water.

Since then he'd done a better job of making sure his friends were near when he got out of the water.

They were the greatest friends a mer could ask for.

Now if he could only get them underwater to help him stay awake during his teacher's lessons.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Just so you guys know, I will actually continue this after july, because there are so many good ones and I want to write them all!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	14. God AU

**Totally did not use my god au for this off day nope not a clue what you're talking about**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- I typically alternate between F1 and M2, which is why I used him xD  
Mers are really fun to draw. On DollDivine there are a ton of makers so I'm gonna use them to make the guys as mythical creatures, and then probably post it on tumblr because why not  
It does have a ton of potential, and there are I think two more off days? Maybe only one. There's a mythical creatures (tell me how is that different from supernatural?) one though so I might cheat and link them together xD**

 **Princess of Pink** **\- The MCSM AU Month Challenge actually has a set list of AUs, sorry ^^'**

 **Raintag** **-** **(...yeah that's fair xD)  
(*joins in*) Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me~  
Keep an eye out on tumblr, like I told Amber I'm gonna (cheat) use DollDivine makers to get their fcs for that au.  
He's just a grouchy windigo  
I'm kinda surprised there were no guesses as to who his teacher was xD**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Take it from me

In Beacontown, everybody knew everybody. Children played together on the streets, and adults worked together in the few stores. Beacontown was mostly known for its trades, and so most people in town grew up to be merchants.

One day, four children got together, they swore that they would be more than merchants. They would be adventurers. However, they were young, the eldest of them barely five years old. So they grew up learning the art of being a merchant, but some days they would sneak away to hear stories about heroes. The town's only library, it's keeper an old man, had many such stories, and the keeper loved to read to the children the words inscribed in ancient novels.

Through the library, the children learned of the Nether, the End, and more about the Overworld than they had ever known before.

And one day, when the youngest was seven and the eldest nine, they learned about the gods...

* * *

Today, we only know three gods.

Notch, the creator.

Notch was the one that formed the laws of our world, he keeps the balance, and the peace.

Herobrine, the destroyer.

Herobrine was the one that created the Nether, as well as the demons that live within it.

The Admin, the life-giver.

The Admin made our world, placed every block, created our kind.

However, in the old days, when the world was quite new, there were not only these three gods. You see, there were seven...

Birch; son of The Admin's best friend. Birch had hair the color of birch wood, and eyes the color of the sea. Birch was made a god, and placed in charge of the overworld. He could control the weather with a mere thought.

Quartz; a fierce-hearted loner. Quartz's eyes were the color of fire, and her hair a deep rich brown. When she became a god, she was given command of the Nether. She could command fire and lava, willing it into existence or wishing it away

Chorus; a sweet, kind soul. Chorus had hair the color the color of lilacs, and eyes the exact shade of the sky. Chorus was given the title, Goddess of the End, when she became a god. She could fly like the Ender Dragon, and teleport as an Enderman.

And finally the Unknown Goddess. No one can remember her name, nor what she ruled. But they say she had hair blacker than a raven's feather, and eyes the color of emeralds. She could shape-shift, becoming a different person, an animal, or even a monster as easily as breathing.

These four gods had something in common, they were all once human. But the three original gods made them gods for different reasons. Birch, because he was willing to sacrifice himself to save a young wolf cub from a creeper, Quartz, for she braved the Nether in order to keep her promises, and Chorus, for she discovered Chorus Fruit. The Unknown Goddess became a god when in a competition, she was willing to destroy her sure to win build, in order to save the lives of her friend.

However, one day, the four gods became dissatisfied with the powers they had been given, and they attacked the three original gods, in hope of stealing their power. However, the three original won, and the four gods who attacked them were turned into four demons. Birch's pale skin became a dark, rich blue like his father, who had become a demon and then died after challenging the Admin, and from his forehead sheep's horns sprouted. His eyes became pure ice, and his hair turned midnight black.

Quartz changed the most when she became a demon. Her hair became pure lava, her skin turned red, patterned with orange stripes like Magma Blocks. She also gained an extra set of eyes, these ones pure white, with tear like markings at the outer edge, making it appear as though she were eternally crying.

Chorus's eyes became blacker than the void, and her skin turned dark purple. She grew dragon's wings, and her fingernails turned to claws.

And as for the unknown goddess, her skin turned to silver and her eyes to gold. They say her teeth became as zombie fangs, and anyone she bit would become a demon, controlled mentally by her.

They say, that though the others were trapped where they could not draw any power, the unknown goddess escaped her shackles

they say that she walks among us to this day

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **If this one gets expanded, it will be in the form of a seperate fic.**

 **Though I might do my other excerpt in the form of day 22 I think it is, the Admin AU**

 **Remember to Review!**

 **~Savvy**


	15. Fairy Tale AU

**Powerhouse updating again, even though its the last day of july and I've already told you guys I'll be continuing past it xD**

 **Raintag -** **X'D  
Glad to hear, I mainly used it because I wanted to get some more opinions on it xD It still won't be getting really done in forever, but hey why not right?**

 **TheAmberShadow -** **A lot of them came from other people's aus that had already been written, the rest I think yeah they just ran out of ideas xD  
History is written by the winners, and nothing is as it seems~  
Indeed I did! That chapter is the first half of the intro to that fic that will be written after TT is done with season 1 at the very least  
Have you not played season 2? Because if you haven't then no spoilers. If you have...just look up the Admins from season 2, it's the guy in blue  
It totally is X3  
Birch kinda turned into a sheep. The whole ram's horns thing  
Why thank you! *bows*  
Yeah because they're just so fun XD**

 **The Princess of Pink -** **Indeed it is ^^ And that's fine, if I didn't know about the list I'd probably be asking for au requests xD**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Fifteen:: Fairy Tale AU - Fairy Way**

 _Jesse used:: male 1 - Pairings:: -_

 _Tinkerbell may or may not have been the primary source for majority of this one_

Every Fairy had a talent. It was simply the way things worked. Some were Water-talent, some were Fast-flying-talent, some were even Singing or Window-Washing Talent. No matter who you were, when you were born from a child's first laugh you simply had a talent. Everyone that is, except for a young sparrow-man named Jesse. Jesse was one of the younger fairies, born only a few moons before, and yet, he was expected to have found his place.

Because he didn't know his talent, no one really knew what to do with him. His friends had tried teaching him the various talents, had even drug him over to Winter to try and see if he was a Snowflake or Frost fairy. The only thing he'd learned was that he was terrified of owls.

They'd tried literally everything. He choked the flowers with weeds, almost drowned, lost a race against a mining talent fairy, got sprayed directly in the face by a skunk, sneezed and sprayed Pixie Dust absolutely everywhere, had almost set off a bomb, had actually sucked the light out of a firefly instead of pushing it into one, and had slept through a Hawk Alarm (although it had been a false alarm thankfully).

The other faires had even started calling him a black-talent, a rare type of fairy that only existed in legend, a fairy that was worse than a no-talent, a fairy that absorbed other talents and made them useless. To be fair Jesse was incredibly clumsy and forgot to apply his Pixie Dust half the time, resulting in him having massive reserve stores (which was technically illegal but the only person who knew was a dust talent named Olivia and she wasn't turning him in so he figured it was alright)

Keeping his wings as high as he could, Jesse was currently on another of Axel's schemes to find him his talent. Axel was a Tinker Talent, and a rather large one at that. In fact, he was an unusually large sparrowman, and he was dating Olivia who was unusually short. They made for an interesting pair, but they were really cute together.

Axel's current plan was for Jesse to try acting. Jesse didn't really have his hopes up, but it was better than sitting in bed eating sweets like he'd been doing when the Tinker Fairy showed up.

Who knows? Maybe this one would actually work

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Remember to review, I'll be writing Day 16 (Role Swap)**

 **~Savvy**


	16. Role Swap AU

**Alright first update after the month is over, and certainly not the last xD**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- That was me the moment I found it was out xD  
He is, but he's never really called 'The Admin' and Romeo killed him, so it's likely he tried to erase Fred being an Admin, and yeah it's confusing xP  
:D  
We may never know~  
Yay! I mean I figured people would because it's kinda obvious, but ya never know  
I'd actually meant like the Tinkerbell franchise as a whole ^^'  
Who knows *shrug* Maybe I'll have to expand on it later~**

 **The Princess of Pink -** **Perhaps, I left it vague for possible expandment later**

 **Raintag** **\- Aw thanks ^^**  
 **It is so weird, both here and in TT, there have been like, one line sentences about Jess, and everyone's just I LOVE IT! I mean I'm glad you guys do, it's just kinda weird xD  
Indeed he is :D**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Sixteen:: Role Swap AU - Hunter**

 _Jesse used:: nonbinary - Pairings:: -_

Pale fingers wrapped tightly around a dark oak bow as a young teenager, roughly seventeen years old crept through the shadows of a birch forest. They'd been working for almost two weeks now, and their deadline was drawing near.

It wasn't easy to get ahold of a Nether Star, and not many were foolish enough to take on a Wither. But those that did, weren't willing to get rid of them cheap. Jesse had been working for the entire two weeks since they'd been asked to aquire one, and the payment they'd receive was definitely worth it, forty-eight diamonds, and four Ocelot builds, free of charge! That was the best part of it, since the Ocelots usually charged an emerald per hour, and their builds, beautiful as they were, often took five to six hours, sometimes longer to complete.

The Ocelots were a group of teenagers, who all had some sort of master-level skill, despite their young age. Axel was the architect, his builds rivaled that of Magnus THE Architect in style. For functionality, there was Petra, a genius who could wire redstone so creatively, that you'd never know it was there otherwise. And Olivia. Olivia didn't often help with the actual building of the structures, but usually took the part of deconstructor, clearing trees, knocking down old builds, and helping remove unneeded scaffolding.

They were arguably better than the Order of the Stone. Arguably, since the Order was...well, the Order.

Jesse was the town's go-getter, and heard plenty of rumors like that. There was even a group trying to get into the Ocelots inner circle, a group of kids who Jesse had hung out with on several occasion, and were actually pretty good. Led by a sixteen year old named Lukas, with his friends Maya, Gill, and Aiden.

They were...strange, especially Lukas with his pet cat, but they were good folk. So were the Ocelots, once you got to know them.

Alright, so Jesse had this habit of thinking everyone was kind deep inside (some deeper than others), but really, they were!

Even that weird old coot who had hired Jesse to fetch him a Wither Skull.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	17. Superhero AU

**So my new headcanon is that the Story Mode world is called Fabula, because that's latin for story, and it sounds like Fabulous ;D Yeah, in case you couldn't tell, I had a 'english to latin' google translate up the entire time writing this xD**

 **Aaaaandd ah...I absolutely would be perfectly fine with turning this one to a full fledged fic XD**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- Let's see...there's the Reverse AU, the Order Swap, and...yeah actually that's it xD  
They really would :3  
I thought it would be hilariously ironic X3  
Actually I've seen some stuff where it's Soren, and I decided to be unique. It's not Soren. X)  
That one you got right :D Mer!Jesse's tutor is indeed Ivor. He's a grouchy pennant coralfish merman**

 **The Princess of Pink** **\- Yup :D**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Seventeen:: Superhero AU - Pure-born**

 _Jesse used:: fem1 - Pairings:: Jesse x Aiden_

In the world of Fabula, you either were born with a power, or you werent. It was simple, nothing to be ashamed of if you were born without, and everything to be proud of if you were born with. Unless of course, you were a legacy without powers. Legacies could trace their powered ancestors back at least three generations, recounting tales of their super-powered family's feats, and it was practically unheard of for a Legacy not to have powers.

Practically, but not completely.

* * *

Jesse was a fifteen year old girl, living in the woods outside of Beacontown with her two best friends, Olivia and Axel. The treehouse they lived in was roomy, and they were each able to have their own bedroom, as well as a sort of community living/dining room slash kitchen. They'd built it themselves, roughly six years ago after the mining explosion that had killed both of Jesse's parents, Olivia's dad, and Axel's older brother. Olivia's mom had died a few years before, and Axel's parents had been arrested by Beacontown for 'excessive damage to public property'.

The three of them, at the time nine, eleven, and thirteen, had discovered a loophole to the town's laws, stating that as long as children proved they could provide for themselves, and that as long as they were in a group of at least two where one had a super power, they would not have to live in the orphanage itself.

Both Axel and Olivia were born supers. Axel, though legally dumb, could manipulate sound, and 'spoke' by twisting the winds sharply around him to create a voice. It was whispery, and a touch raspy, but no one dared call the half giant (literally, for his mother had growing powers and during her pregnancy with him often took the form of a giant) dumb, either the speaking kind or the mental kind. If they did, they'd have to deal with Olivia, who's power was Ice Breath. In technical terms, he was a Ventus, and she a Nix.

Jesse however, despite being the daughter of two supers (her mother could alter her appearance, and her father being telepathic) had no powers of her own, which caused quite a bit of bullying. But she didn't really care much about it, because she had a secret, that not even Axel and Olivia, despite being practically her siblings knew.

She had a boyfriend.

* * *

Aiden was a Novus. A super powered, in a family of non-powered. His power was pretty low-key, but it was also pretty amazing. See, Aiden had what was called in history books as 'Lux'. The power to become light. In other words, he could reflect light, either onto himself or onto others, to make them become invisible.

It was pretty useful, especially when sneaking away from the rest of his 'gang'. The Ocelots were a group of older teens, who basically helped out around town while people were in the mines. All of them were powered. Aiden was a Lux, Gill a Petram, Maya a Fortis, and Lukas an Umbra. In other words, Gill could control rocks, Maya had super-strength, and Lukas had Aiden's powers essentially, but with shadows instead of light.

They were good people, all Legacies, and they had welcomed Aiden into their group despite him being a Novus. Lukas was one of those people who tried to be nice to everyone, Maya and Gill...well, they had great listening and following orders skills. They were a team though, and that was the important thing.

Gill and Maya did have one thing they disagreed with Lukas on though.

Their families were very traditional, they felt that Perdita's, legacies without powers, were shameful things. That was where Aiden drew the line. He'd once agreed with them, especially with his status as a Novus giving him great respect from traditionalists. But then he'd met the little girl in the woods. She was so shy and so sweet. He'd originally thought her a lot younger than she was, especially with her small size, but she'd been twelve when they had first met, and he fifteen.

They'd met in secret a few times, before they'd walked into town together. She had seemed hesitant about it, but in the end had agreed.

He'd known why she had been hesitant the instant the first person set eyes on them.

She was a Perdita. A 'lost'. A Legacy, without any powers.

But strangely...he didn't care anymore. Because she was perfect, even without them.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap ^^**

 **Fluffiness is oddly satisfying to write xD**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	18. Hadrian's Deal AU

**Alright, gotta say I had a bit of a hard time writing this one, but I think it turned out pretty good.**

 **It is pretty depressing though...not quite as much as Chapter 12, but still kinda sad**

 **TheAmberShadow** **-** **Thanks! Since there's not really a set name for any Minecraft worlds, may as well make up a good one right?  
Perhaps, I never really decided it past 'not soren because that's kinda defaulty'  
Yay!  
Thanks, I had a bit of a hard time coming up with a power for him that wasn't 'super strength, rocks, etc' so I thought wind or sound would be cool, then the legally mute thing came into my head and...yeah  
Petra...I feel like she'd be a Venari(hunt - the ability to summon any weapon or tool at any time)  
Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Why would you ever guess that? *blinks innocently*  
You got me, I love it. As well as Jesse x Lukas, Jesse x Cassie, and Jesse x Romeo. I ship Jesse with pretty much anyone available for shipping after either reading a really good fic for it, or just imagining them kissing or something and having the scene turn out really cute if that makes any sense xD**

 **The Princess of Pink** **-** **Well he doesn't have an Admin to mind control him here now does he? (that is my theory and it will be removed from my cold dead hands.)**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Eighteen:: Hadrian's Deal AU - The Mines**

 _Jesse Used:: Male 2 - Pairings:: -_

 _Little bit of brainwashing...holy herobrine I feel awful after writing this, but I want to develop it more...agh_

 **Day 1**

He'd done it. He'd fulfilled Hadrian's deal. He'd been in Respawn for only a moment, but it had been enough, to see their faces. Horrified, Petra and Lukas, Shocked, Ivor. Gloating, Hadrian. Disappointed, Otto.

Then he'd been shunted off to the mines, and the Old Builders had grabbed hold of his friends. They were safe, that was what mattered. Olivia and Axel would be freed, and the man named Rueben.

It would be worth whatever Hadrian threw at him.

 **Day 38**

Jesse's palms were bleeding again.

Shifting back and setting down his iron pick, Jesse examined his hands. No matter how early he got up in the mornings, it seemed Facemeat was determined to give him the worst Pickaxe of the day. Jesse counted seven splinters, three of which had broken the blisters on the palm-side of his knuckles.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd lost. The feeling of Slab's sword slicing neatly through his chest still haunted him. If he focused, he could find the exact spot, even though the Respawn had wiped him of all his scars.

That had been another thing that hurt. He'd had several scars on his arm, from where a baby Rueben had bitten him, a few on his leg from when he'd run from the Witherstorm, and even one from Cassie's axe grazing his leg. His scars had been a piece of his past, memories to help him remember everything, to help keep the memory of the experiences live.

He'd thought he'd still have them to help keep him sane, but Hadrian couldn't let him have anything, not even a piece of scarred tissue to remind him of home.

"HEY SQUISHY, GET BACK TO WORK!" One of the Gladiators shouted. Jesse sighed, and wiped his palms on his orange jumpsuit. Wincing as the splinters and blisters scraped against the rough fabric, Jesse picked up his pickaxe again.

Everything he did here, it was all worth it. The pain, the soreness, the lack of memories.

Because it meant his friends were safe.

 **Day 61**

He was having a hard time remembering. Had their names been Petra, Lukas, and Ivor, or Peter, Luka, and Ivy?

They weren't allowed to talk while on duty, the only sound was that of mining and Pigmen grunting. It became hard to focus on anything but the Nether Quartz.

He had a hard enough time remembering his name was Jesse.

He must have started to glaze over, because that night, one of the miners from his tent sat up and snuck over to him. "tonight, try focusing on everything you know to be true, the rest will come back, it'll just take a while. That's what all of us do, helps us remember why we're here"

As the miner slipped back to his cot, he rolled onto his back.

 _My name is Jesse..._

 _I'm here because I made a deal..._

 _The deal was I sacrifice myself to save my friends..._

 _My friends didn't know...they couldn't know...I had to keep them safe..._

 _I lied to them..._

 _I don't deserve to remember..._

That was the last, and only night Jesse tried the miner's trick.

For several nights after, they tried to convince him not to forget, that those that forgot ended up in a state worse than death.

But he didn't care. He deserved it.

Only a horrible person lied to their friends.

 **Day 206**

The day had started off like any other. They'd received their pick from the scarred man, and had been told where to mine. They'd gone off, but no sooner had they gotten there when they saw the other miners weren't working. They were whispering, staring at a strange black object that glowed purple.

They didn't care, it wasn't their job to whisper about new things, it was to mine Quartz.

They faced the wall with blank grayish eyes, eyes that had been deprived of sunlight for too long, and drew back their pick. No sooner had they when a voice said "Jesse?"

They ignored them. They did not have a name, they were not worthy of a name. They were a liar, who hid things from important people. They deserved to be here in the dark and fiery. They deserved to be stuck mining white ore with long-callused hands.

"Jesse."

The voice was more insistent, but they ignored it still. Even if they had a name long ago, they could not remember what it had been. Even so, no one here used names, they could be talking to anyone.

Then a hand rested on their shoulder.

They turned, and looked with confused eyes at a redhead wearing a strange uniform. Was she with the scarred man who passed out food and tools? She must have been, there was a sword at her hip. Miners were not allowed to have anything but their own mining clothes, their tools, and their rations.

They tilted their head. They hadn't used their voice in so long...they were a good miner. The purple clothed man told them so. They were given an apple once a week, in addition to the bread. A special treat since they were good.

"Jesse..." the person was looking sad now. Had they done something wrong? They were doing their job, the others were doing wrong, they weren't mining, they were just staring at them and the other person.

One of the miners stepped forwards "Ma'am, he...he let himself forget." Ma'am turned towards him sharply "What are you talking about?" they demanded. The miner looked sadly at them too, what had they done?

"Forget. Every night, we have to recite what we know, in order to keep out sense of self. He...We tried warning him, long time ago, but...he ignored us. Let himself forget. Whoever he was when you knew him, he isn't that person now."

Now Ma'am looked furious. "I am going to rip Hadrian's head off and shove it down his throat."

They tried to tug back, to get Ma'am to release his arm, but if possible she gripped it tighter. She looked into his eyes, her own vibrant blue orbs seeming out of place in this world of gray and red. "Jesse, we've taken care of Hadrian, he's released you, he didn't exactly have a choice." she raised her voice as she added "Otto's working on releasing all of you, but I saw too it that we'd get Jesse back first. I'm sorry about that but, what happened to him..." she shook her head "Hadrian threatened him to lose, or his friends would be killed."

The miners looked stunned. Whoever this Hadrian was, apparently he didn't hand out death threats very often. But who was Ma'am talking about? They did not have friends. Liars did not deserve friends.

"Jesse, come with me. You...you..." she struggled for words, glancing at the other miners. A different one stepped up "You've been released of duty." they said.

They were shocked. Released? but they were a good worker! And a liar, they didn't deserve to be freed yet, they needed to work harder still, their palms had long since stopped bleeding, so they needed to work longer and harder, in order to pay for what they had done.

Pinpricks of liquid entered their eyes, but Ma'am didn't seem to notice as she dragged him towards the black and purple structure.

They had been bad, even though they didn't know what it was.

They were being taken away.

Maybe they would be killed.

Strangely enough...they were alright with that. Death was a fitting end for a Liar after all.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Yeeahhhhh….I'll just be over here.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	19. Western AU

**I...have no excuse for this other than that I had no clue what else to do.**

 **Also I just wrote it up because I have some free time and wanted to knock out some more.**

 **TheAmberShadow** **-** **Yeah, especially since she does have a ton of weapons xD  
I'll just be...over here...hiding...I totally deserve that...*offers tissues*  
….Yay?  
Give him hugs. All the hugs  
Don't worry, Hadrian will get everything he deserves.  
**

* * *

 **Day Nineteen:: Western AU - Amigo**

 _Jesse Used:: Female 2 - Pairings:: slight Jesse x Aiden, Gill x Maya_

 _no warnings I can think of_

The woman was an exotic beauty. Her skin was like a woman who'd been working in the sun, and her raven hair looked out of place in a world where the sun bleached hair pale. Her carmel eyes studied him under thick lashes, and for a moment, the thief found himself rethinking the whole 'breaking into the bank' plan.

He wasn't working alone though, and his fellow bandits wouldn't understand. They were dating each other, or at least kissing every five minutes and sneaking away from camp practically every night. As if he didn't notice. He snorted.

"Is something amusing senior?" her voice was rich with foreign accent, and he felt himself longing to hear more of it. "Nothing at all darlin'" he replied, flashing her a grin. He had his hat tucked low so none of the town-folk would recognize him, but his mouth was clearly visible.

"Well then why did you laugh?" She shot back, arching a brow. He bit back a smile. She was gooood. "Tell you what lil' lady, I've got me some business at the bank, afterwards, what say you and me hit the saloon?" She smiled at him, and leaned closer "Business? Why senior, could it be that you are the leader of the Ocelots? Because if you are, I must warn you. I've already captured your amigos, should you try to complete your negocio today, you shall surely be captured."

She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek "But if you and your blonde amigo come with me..." she beckoned with a finger to the blonde sitting on a horse across the street from them. "Then my amigos can become your amigos, and no bank shall be safe~"

He could feel his cheeks heating slightly, though he wasn't sure why. "You...captured G-" Her hand darted forwards, one finger resting gently on his lips "ah ah~" she scolded "No real names. You never know who could be listening. Bring your Amarillo haired amigo, at midnight the gates shall swing open and the horses shall ride free to the outskirts of the mesa."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I hope it was a lot happier...better...less sad then the last chapter.  
**

 **yeah**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	20. Reuben Lives AU

**Super short, but really...there was no way to make this one longer. It's short, it's sweet, it (hopefully) makes up for Hadrian's Deal.**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

 **Day Twenty:: Reuben Lives - Protector  
**

 _Jesse Used:: unsaid - Pairings:: mentioned Ellegaard x Magnus, though its kinda vauge  
_

 _no warnings I can think of_

Reuben wasn't sure what to make of Winslow.

The cat was shifty, and gave him a bad vibe. Something about him just screamed evil.

He wanted to try and tell Jesse, but they were too worried about the death of the shouty-person and Sparklez. The shouty person looked too much like the butcher if you asked Reuben. But it was still sad that he'd died. Reuben didn't like death, poor dusty person. Reuben knew that they and the other dust person had shouted at each other a lot, but he was pretty sure they liked each other.

Back to Winslow. He was confusing. He was shifty, but he also seemed really loyal. Loyalty was good for a cat, and he was a cat! That meant creepers would stay away. He was also quite snarky, whenever Reuben tried to oink at the cat, the cat would always hiss back snide comments to him, very rude!

Then back to Jesse, they were worried, and Reuben didn't blame them. There was someone running around the really big human stable killing the humans! They were scary, and Reuben didn't know who it was!

Cassie smelled like red dust, Sparklez and shouty-person were already dead, Lizzie and Dan were fighting so maybe it was them? Stampy smelled like parrots, which made Reuben sneeze, and Stacy absolutely loved him! People who loved animals couldn't possibly be people killers.

He thought it might be Cassie, she kept sneaking away, but then so did practically everyone else.

But it would be alright, because whoever it was couldn't possibly kill Jesse!

Because Jesse had him to keep them safe.

* * *

 **Nothing to say but Remember to Review!**

 **~Savvy**


	21. God AU Part 2

**Hey guys, so before we get started I very nearly forgot!**

 **I've joined a discord server called Immortal's Gathering, that's basically a bunch of authors and their readers, getting together, chatting, and talking about their works answering questions etc.**

 **If you'd like to join in just remove the spaces for this:: discord .gg /9ZkDJn8**

 **and boom!**

 **TheAmberShadow** **-** **Well I didn't want to write another thing from Jesse's pov, so I decided to go for the survivors, in the first episode that came to mind. Portal to Mystery.  
*squints at pics of them* yeah they kinda do...weiiiirrrrd  
Yup! I wanted to be vauge so people could fill in with whatever person they ki- *cough* took armor from  
Well y'know, you can't expect him to know the human terms for everything  
Whoops! Did not intend to do that xP  
She really is  
O.O Holy Herobrine that is an awful thought...no, if anyone were to kill Reuben, it would be Hadrian, to spite Jesse.**

 **The Princess Of Pink -** **Yup! No need for the little pig to worry~**

 **Anyways, day 21 is a Saturday, so for me that means Free day~ I'll be doing another set of excerpts from the god au**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

They didn't often get strangers in Beacontown. Usually, the mining community was jam-packed for Endercon and Endercon only, before fading practically off the map.

So when a raven-haired girl, a beauty from the sound of it, walked into the town, and pulled the For Sale sign off of a house on the edge of town, naturally everyone was buzzing with excitement and curiosity.

Lukas had spent all day hearing rumors from Gill, Maya, and Aiden, that the girl was either half-angel, an animal activist, or an annoying little brat who didn't know how to keep her nose out of what wasn't her business.

Gill had actually been one of the first to see her, but had also been the only one brave enough to walk up to her and ask her name.

 _The girl blinked at him, obviously startled to hear his voice, though he couldn't be bothered to wonder why. "Oh!" she said, voice practically heavenly "I-I'm Jesse. Jessica...Ravensborne if you want to be technical but...Jessica's too formal for me." she waved her hand, though she seemed flustered about something and her voice, though beautiful, bore a strange rasp, almost as though it hadn't been used in a while._

 _"And you are?"_ _Gill blinked. "Oh me? I'm..." he paused. She'd been kind enough to use her full name...and there really didn't seem to be anyone around so... He sighed "I'm Gillbert Yvenstone. But please, save me the suffering of calling me that. I prefer Gill."_

 _She tilted her head at him, and then nodded, before shoving her hand outwards "Well then, it's nice to meet you, Gill."_

Maya had met the newcomer at the general store, and struck up quite the conversation.

 _"There is no way animals feel emotion like that." Maya countered, crossing her arms. The green eyed girl laughed "You better believe it. I happen to...er...have it on excellent authority that animals feel the same things we do." Maya's brow climbed her forehead "Even love?" The girl nodded "Yup!"_

 _Maya tilted her head "So, guess that means your vegetarian? Or have carrots and potatoes suddenly developed pain sensors?" The girl giggled "No, no, plants, though they have their own way of feeling things, of growing and sensing sunlight, I highly doubt they're going to start running away from our gardens. In fact," she held up a package of wheat seeds "I'm actually buying some things for a garden myself!"_

Aiden had the most...shouted interaction with the girl. But given that he'd been trying to bully the big-boned kid Axel and his redstone geek friend Olivia well...

 _"I said what are you doing to them?"_

 _The girl looked livid. Aiden snarled at her. She was shorter than him by at least a head, and her hands were clenched so tightly he thought he could smell blood. "That's none of your business now is it?" He snapped._

 _"I'd like to think the contrary!" she hissed, eyes flashing oddly, like a stream of gold had just flicked in and out of them. She forced herself closer to him, making Aiden step back, hadn't she just been shorter...? Now she stood head on head with him...she was probably on her tip-toes. How cute, thinking she could defend the losers from him. "Now look here," he started, before she shouted "NO YOU LOOK HERE! I will NOT tolerate bullies! Either you shape up, or you'll find yourself wishing you'd never been born!"_

 _Aiden snarled at her, but before he could say anything, her hands were snapping up to his head, and he felt a soft tingle as something sharp poked his scalp. "What did you-" he started, before catching sight of the green hair that brushed against his eye._

 _Green._

 _Whatever she'd done, however she'd done it, had turned his hair quite the interesting shade of lime green._

Lukas glanced over at Aiden and suppressed a snort of laughter. Even now, almost five hours later, his hair was still green at the edges. He wondered if it would stay forever. Personally, he quite thought it should. Might give him a better idea of things to do instead of treat other people like inferior beings.

Yes...Lukas decided he was quite ready to meet this Jesse character.

He'd have to ask her how she'd done the hair change.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So much fun xD**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	22. Admin AU

**Woo had fun with this one XD**

 **This is one of my favorite AUs, aside from Reversal of course, and I can't wait to write the actual fic for this. Until then, enjoy another teaser~**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- ...Assassin Jesse? I am very much interested in sweet cinnamon bun (*coughunlessyoucountTTcough*) as a savage killer.  
First impressions are quite important ;)  
Yup xD  
Like I said, first impressions matter. If they'd been with Aiden, she'd have raged on them too and so they wouldn't like her. Gill knew nothing about her, just that she was pretty, so he wanted to get in on her good books. Maya was interested in the new girl's lack of meat at the store, so she struck up a normal conversation. Aiden was...well, being canon Aiden (much as i hate it) and she reacted as thus. Remember her backstory? (or did i not give that...hmmm)  
If anyone asked Jesse after she'd say "It matches his eyes" XD  
XD If we're being technical she- (*quickly bites tounge*) Sorry, I just realized that would have been kiinda spoiler x)**

 **The Princess of Pink -** **Yup ^^Well, Jerk Aiden did anyways. Nice Aiden is in...I think all the chapters back lol**

 **On to the fic!**

 **Day Twenty-two:: Admin - Beginnings**

 _Jesse Used:: female 1 (but shifting? it'll make sense) - Pairings:: -_

 _uhhh...jerkish-Romeo but really we kinda all know that's just him whilst he has powers_

Jesse smiled as she sat looking down over her jungle village. She and her friends had been working for almost the entire five years since gaining their powers towards working on the village. They'd finally gotten people to move into it, people who hadn't come from their old villages, people who didn't whisper and proclaim them demons everytime they tried going back home.

Jesse lifted a hand, and studied her skin tone. Shifting it a few shades lighter, she also let her hair change to raven black. She knew her eyes were probably gold, they defaulted to that often. But if she focused...well, without a mirror it was hard to tell, but she hoped they were green again. This was how she'd looked that day, when the yellow-skinned woman had appeared out of nowhere, had explained how she had seen Jesse break her build, to keep her friends safe from the outside group who threatened death upon everyone Jesse knew. She said she thought Jesse had preformed admirably, and deserved to be rewarded.

Jesse had tried to refuse, what she'd done others would have she was sure. But the woman had insisted, and finally, Jesse left with the ability to shapeshift, and the knowledge that she could now speak to any mob, and to some extend, control it. It was a power unique to her, the woman had said, smiling.

Jesse tried to fit back into her family, her normal life, but with her skin and hair flexing color every day, well...the rumors started to fly, and they were...rather nasty to say the least.

So she left, became a traveler. On the far ends of Fabula, she found a stranger who had been gifted by her. Only, his gift had come from his father, who was apparently friends with the yellow skinned woman. His name was Birch, and his father, who had watched over him, had seen him welcoming a violent Wolf Pack into his cave for shelter, and calming the pups in a storm. Then, the next day, one of the wolves had stayed in his cave. As Birch tried to get the pup back to his pack, they encountered, not just a creeper, but a supercharged creeper! Birch had rescued the pup from the explosion, and his father had decided to give him weather powers. How those tied into wolves, Jesse wasn't exactly sure, but maybe because the yellow-skinned woman had given her animal related powers, then they didn't want any duplicates?

Jesse and Birch had decided to travel together, when they came to the next town, and met a set of sisters. Chorus and Quartz.

Chorus and Quartz were both adventurers, but of different kinds. Quartz had braved the Nether, in order to keep a promise to a now dead friend, that she would lay claim to a Fortress, a previously unmanaged feat. Chorus on the other hand, had done perhaps the more foolhardy mission, and had entered into the End. She had (somehow) gotten past the dragon unharmed, and discovered a whole set of islands, which bore a unique (and delicious) fruit. The fruit did have the rather odd side effect of making you teleport randomly for a few seconds, but it was actually kind of fun.

Like Jesse and Birch, the two had received powers. Quartz could control and summon lava, and Chorus could teleport at will, to locations she chose, unlike the fruit. She also could make her eyes glow like an Enderman and mimic them. She hadn't tried actually talking to one yet, and honestly, Jesse couldn't blame her. She may have been able to turn into an Enderman, but that didn't mean she wanted to mingle with a Haunting of them.

And then, after they'd traveled together for quite some time, they'd happened upon a Jungle Biome. An untouched, trees reaching up for the moon, jungle. They hadn't even needed to talk about it, they'd just...started working. And now, five years later, their village was starting to be inhabited. Parrots and ocelots mingling easily with villagers they had no reason to fear, villagers who had no reason to whisper about their founders.

In the five years, they'd gotten better about controlling their abilities, and thankfully, aside from Jesse, none of their powers altered their appearance.

For a time, everything seemed perfect.

Then the ash-skinned man arrived.

* * *

Jesse had no clue who the man with the red hair was, but she already didn't like him, what with how he was ranting and raving about someone named Fred that he'd killed. (the name seemed to be making Birch queasy though, so she wondered if Fred was his father. She never had asked about his name)

Jesse was starting to debate kicking the man out, or having Birch zap him with lightning, when the man turned his focus back on them. "And now, the reason I'm here." his teeth flashed into a smirk, and Jesse decided they were far too white to be natural. Then again, he had skin the color of Andesite, so really, what was natural with him.

"With Fred gone, Xara's starting to worry after me, hounding me with some book of his. Well, she was. I've already taken care of her. Stripped of her powers she is, and a nice cell in the Sunshine Institute. But what to do with you four?" the redhead hummed as he looked over them, and Jesse was starting to grow pale.

Xara. The yellow-skinned, purple-haired woman. Stripped of her powers...and Fred, he was the third, then that meant this was Romeo. The highest of the three 'Admins' they called themselves. Second only to Notch and Herobrine, the Creator and Destroyer.

If he was here, directly after killing one of his best friends and stripping the other one of her powers, then...

"Oh I've got it!" Romeo clapped his hands together delightedly "Yes, YES! You'll terrify the people, I'll swoop in and save them all, banishing you all away and ta-DA I am back to being everybody's friend." he let out a rather insane sounding giggle, which really, a man of his age should not be doing.

"Now then, little gods, time for you..." he snapped his fingers, and Jesse felt her teeth sharpening in a flare of pain. Something was crawling up her skin, like when she shifted but much more painfully.

"to become demons."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	23. Mythical Creatures AU

**Alright seriously I'm starting to question whoever made this list. Supernatural AND Fairytale AND Mythical Creatures?**

 **I'm sure there are plenty more AUs out there, or just make something up!**

 **Maybe I'll make my own list for next year...**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- You totally should. I mean seriously, all the ideas you've told me? You might get more popularity than Movie Mode!  
Well, now you know part of it xD Let's just say ever since her being made an admin/god she hates bullies  
It really is the best form of Jesse x3  
Xara has a soft spot for Jesse. That is my headcanon, and it will be better explained...elsewhere~  
Exactly! Lightning is his strong suit, and lightning creates super-charged creepers! (And zombie pigmen, and witches, so he's got some good magic skills too, potions and enchant stuff)  
It's all Romeo's fault. Even the witherstorm. It's somehow connected to Romeo xD  
** **...I'll just be fixing that here soon then *faceplant***

 **Guest - Sort of...it's an AU of my own creation, where Jesse and three OCs are sort of like mini-admins, but then get cursed into demons, and Jesse escapes her 'jail' and travels the human world whilst immortal, trying to find humans who are willing to help her save her friends (the ocs). It's...complicated, let's put it that way.**

 **On to the fic!**

 **PS - I changed my mind about doing the mer thing again, here's something a bit different, hope you enjoy it anyways ;)**

 **PPS - I made a custom language for this - don't bother looking up translations. I just felt like making things difficult. Translated version below ^^**

* * *

Cervinato kintan sheh ka yivant creeni Cervitaur hashimanto.

Eh manto kintrinou, fallima qi fantima. iYintoha, marun woomop, in sheh 'wick' ye qi delinto fantima, Lo kha siwoka, eh riverna fantima. Ye jujija deffero kinta, ye an numashto fantumasi, ye an ehs 'tyinam' ickomasa yew, ih keh fantima sheh ah bugira.

Okyina orun riverta-o qi sa mau safet, se Cervitaur wihsel vibano "Yisinta?"

Horumanno, runnat ke sha freekoman, no cannat mo sha. Eh Cervitaur kintohaman sheh ta. Ye an...

"Yasinto!" Eh Cervitaur's orun's quenta sheh amora, ye an munta derro-mah rinneto-ah Centaur, shanto manna co ye an "Wackana Dóro!"

Dóro lénomata qi hosa, ye an requentoman "Wackana eh mana, Pétra" Mo shanohamo, qi silko ye an tumask qi eh yo cervitan (Ruuska meh nota, eh kha mono), wémoko ye an iKasho. Mo omá kinta ye an sheh Centaur, lit sheh mána. "Omono Theïkós ye an Eliá?" Pétra sa mau carennam-o inta, requenna "Comonana, Tycherós, eh gintando"

Dóro's kintan twiman. Ih keka Tycherós at muh, wishenan-ah Cervitaur willero Aikan Fantima, cress cervitan, ye an voromassa kinana. Tycherós mo annona kin ta, beh mahso kinrivan sheh nirro. Silna ye Karun Fantima carun sameh, rinetoka fre ha guarshima-no.

"Dóro?" Eh rinnenat scoomanta "Kintana Város."

Beh faniika, soi eh creeni Fallima Fantima, Dóro ye coromosa. Qi sal Pétra, Theïkós ye an Eliá, ye an imanso Tycherós.

So manki sahasha famtino.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Yup...**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**

* * *

 **TRANSLATED DOCUMENT - TRANSLATED INTO ENGLISH - PLEASE TAKE INTO ACCOUNT GRAMMAR DIFFERENCES BETWEEN ENGLISH AND SAVANTAK**

 _Deer legs stepped nimbly on fallen leaves as a weirdly shrunken Deer-folk traveled to the others._

 _The others were like him, outcasts of the herds. By-the-law, they had to live alone, in the 'hopes' that they might one day re-earn the right to return to the herds. In reality though, the group had made their own herd. But of course they slept in different parts of the woods, and they had battles more often than most herd-mates, and their 'leader' didn't even have three prongs in his horns, but they were a herd in every other sense of the matter._

 _Emerald eyes darting back and forth as he neared the clearing, the Deer-folk's voice was quite hesitant as he called "Greetings?"_

 _For a few, terrifyingly still moments, there was no answer. The Deer-folk very nearly turned and bolted for his den. Then..._

 _"Hello!" The Deer-folk's eyes lit with delight, and he stepped into the clearing with a flame pelted Horse-folk, who beamed at him and called "Good to see you Gift!"_

 _Gift smiled at her, and replied "Good to see you as well, Stone" His ears, soft and rounded with his deer type (White tailed deer, to be precise), pricked forwards and he sniffed the air. He could only smell the Horse-folk and he, which made him frown slightly. "Where are Divine and Olive?" Stone stretched her arms above her head as she answered "On their way, Lucky, he guides their path"_

 _Gift's legs shifted slightly. He didn't like Lucky much, the golden Deer-folk had come from a Blood Herd, pure deer, and extremely arrogant. Lucky himself wasn't so bad, but the ones he had spent the most time with, well...they weren't exactly the best friends of Gift, since the younger Deer-folk had been born an outcast, instead of into a herd. Even a Mixed herd would have been better than being born an outcast, as he was often reminded while walking past border patrols._

 _"Gift?" they often scoffed "Burden would be better"_

 _But here, in their own little Cast Herd, Gift had a place. With Stone, Divine, and Olive, and maybe even with Lucky._

 _He had a home._


	24. Command Block Pocket Dimension AU

**This one was pretty cool, though it was also kind of strange.**

 **Yeah that's really all I've got to say xD**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- I'm gonna xP If you have any suggestions for it let me know...I'm (if you don't mind) gonna throw in an idea you already gave me...remember that...Disney-esque world you requested for TT? Disney AU.  
-_- Assassin. Jesse. I mean seriously, not much could top that. ...Well there is that.**  
 **Admin Jesse has a bit of a temper about her X3**  
 **Nope X) And yeah, it took quite a while, especially the proofing to make sure I didn't have the same word with two different meanings**  
 **It roughly translates into Savannah Speak**  
 **Yeah he's a little cutie :3**  
 **There's Cow-folk, Goat-folk, Cat-folk, Dog-folk, Bird-folk, and Fish-folk alongside the two mentioned**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Ellegaard, Gabriel, and Magnus had already left.

Soren and Ivor were alone in the End Portal Room of their fortress.

Their fortress. More like Soren's Alone Palace.

Ivor's hands were clenched into fists. He could feel drops of blood leaking from the half-moon cuts his nails were carving into his palms. The world seemed to be blurring at the edges, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the traitor standing in front of him, not even looking the slightest bit ashamed about what he'd done.

"Ivor..." Soren began. "Please, just listen"

Ivor didn't frankly care to hear anything else from the man's mouth, ever again. "No Soren, YOU listen. I will not stand for this, it's not right, we can't hide this, what if the beast comes back somehow?"

"That won't happen," the orange haired man tried to argue

"How do you know?" Ivor snapped back "We've barely started using that thing, and yet you're convinced you know everything about it!"

Soren looked rather awkward, and Ivor felt a glimmer of pleasure alongside his rage. "I'm going to tell people, hell, I'll take a page out of your book and write one, but I will not allow this to stay secret."

Soren's eyes narrowed "You wouldn't."

Ivor narrowed his own eyes in response "Are you certain about that?

Soren closed his eyes, and Ivor felt victory surge through him.

As he was whirling on his heel to leave the room, he thought he heard the rustle of fabric. He ignored it.

He shouldn't have.

The last words he heard as the Command Block swallowed him whole was "Actually, I'm quite certain of it."

* * *

Soren had become...strange.

After Ivor had vanished into the night, Magnus leaving to do 'King-stuff' in Boomtown (his words...well, somewhat. The actual word he'd used was not one Ellegaard wanted to repeat), and Gabriel heading off to do tours or whatever it was he did these days, Ellegaard was the only one left with Soren, the only one watching him.

The only one noticing that something, something was definitely wrong.

Soren had started staying up later, Ellegaard wasn't even sure if he slept at all. She did her best to stay awake with him, but her experiments pulled quite a bit out of her, and more often than not she ended up with her head collapsing onto her desk.

Finally, Ellegaard decided she'd done all she could. She'd made up her mind.

"Soren?" Ellegaard called, as she stepped into their laboratory.

It was empty, but the Command Block was pulsing in the center of Soren's desk.

Odd, he usually kept the cursed object in his inventory at all times.

The various buttons on it were pulsing, they always did.

But this time, there seemed to be something different about it.

Ellegaard narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher the pattern, and when she cracked it her eyes widened.

Morse Code.

H.E.L.P.

T.R.A.P.P.E.D

H.U.R.T.S

Ellegaard instantly began to work the buttons. She knew how to pull items from it, and no 'items' could flash in morse code.

She knew the Dragon was inside of it, but it couldn't either.

At least, that's what she thought, until, with a final button press, a black-winged figure burst from the block in a flare of magenta light.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I think that's a nice little ending spot don't you?**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	25. Apocalypse AU

**THE NETHER APOCALYPSE HAS COME!**

 **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

 **ChocoDrake -** **Unfortunately, that was all in the definition of the AU given on Tumblr xP**

 **TheAmberShadow -** **^^ :3  
Whenever you do get it, I look forwards to seeing what you come up with :D ****(and assassin jesse.)** **  
Yup, that was the logic behind it XD  
For this particular AU I went with the command block influenced him, for TT it's more of he just cracked.  
I'm gonna go with ticked lol  
We'll have to find out (Bwah hah hah)**

 **On to the APOCALYPSE!**

* * *

The world had been dead for seven years.

Jesse, when she'd killed the Witherstorm, had been sixteen.

When the Nether had exploded out of the portals and covered the entirety of Fabula in lava and general death, Jesse had been seventeen.

Now, she was twenty-four and just barely surviving in the new world.

So many people had died, and her 'gang' as it was called by some was rather small.

Of her old friends, only Lukas and Ivor had survived. The others, she could only hoped, had died in the first explosion. She could only pray they hadn't suffered like those infected when the wither skeletons came through.

Of her new friends, she had Radar, a young teenager from Champion City, Jack, an adventurer almost as famous as she, Aiden, who had lost Maya and Gill after their return from Sky City, and several other people she hadn't known until they'd found her in the aftermath of the Great Explosion, as people were tending to call it.

Ivor had managed to get into the portal network, and had found Harper. She'd come back with Otto, Isa, and (surprisingly) Cassie. They were helping them put the world back into a somewhat normalcy.

Ivor and Harper were also engaged.

Aiden and Cassie were dating, after a few 'nudges' from Lukas and Jesse.

Radar and Jack had taken it upon themselves to travel out across Fabula to round up survivors. So far they'd brought back almost fifty people, all from various cities. They were nowhere near the millions of people that had once inhabited the planet.

But it was a start, and that was all they could hope for.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **I figured aftermath would be better than actual event, because...yeah just ask anyone on Advanced-Scribes who plays Create a Clan. I do horrible things to my cats and I do not want to cause too many tears to any of you. I already did that with Hadrian's Deal.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	26. Children AU

**I don't suppose any of you play Lioden? Because I have some babs I NEED to get rid of, and I really don't want to chase them -.-'**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- ...Well...yeah I really can't argue that one X3  
Yeah, that move may or may not have been inspired by me playing Oregon Trail with the mcsm crew names, and having everyone but Jesse die. Lukas died of dysentary, the measles killed off Olivia, Axel died of a snakebite, and Petra died of exhaustion...Also Jesse got a snake bite five miles before the end of the game and I was so freaking terrified  
Yay! A favorite part! It's not all doom!  
Yeah they can't just abandon the rest of the world!  
^^**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Ivor was starting to doubt his plan.

Alright, so maybe he'd started doubting it when the potion he'd painstakingly created hadn't worked, but now, huddled in a dark cave in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by sleeping children, he was starting to think he'd been a little nuts to do this.

Peering around the cave, Ivor sighed and stood. He needed to get some fresh air. Stepping towards the entrance that he'd sealed, he pressed an ear against the stone, checking for the sound of monsters.

"Ivor?"

Ivor whirled, eyes wide. The smallest one had spoken, and he calmed down. For a moment, he'd thought she'd been Ellie. "Y-yes?" he stammered out. The little one, he wasn't entirely sure if they were male or female, and the others had provided no clues, looked up and him sadly. "Are you leaving us?" Their green eyes were wide with worry, and they looked...sad.

Ivor sighed again, and walked towards the child. "No..." he paused, what was their name again?"

Thankfully he was saved by the blonde kid "Jesse? What's wrong?" Jesse turned towards him and with a small sniffle said "Ivor's leaving"

And of course those words woke up the other three. The redhead, the giant, and the girl who looked like she very easily could have been Ellegaard's kid.

"Why are you leaving?" The redhead demanded, glaring at him with vibrant eyes.

"I'm not-" Ivor started, but the giant kid (who, though he looked fourteen or fifteen, was apparently only nine) asked "Why? What did we do?"

Ivor winced slightly as he remembered the small detail of, they hadn't known he was the one who created the monster outside. "You didn't-"

They still didn't let him finish as blond-kid, the second-oldest of the group asked "You said you'd help us!"

Ivor groaned. "I just wanted to-"

"To sneak away?" Jesse asked sadly.

That shut the others up.

Taking advantage of the worried silence, Ivor said quickly "I wasn't leaving you, I was making sure it was still quiet. If it's quiet, the monster isn't here, do you understand?"

Most of them relaxed, and the giant kid even muttered something like "ok dude" before rolling over and falling back asleep. But Jesse still looked worried. With a sigh (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) Ivor made his way over to them. "Look, I promised I would get you br-kids to safety, I said I would take care of you. I didn't lie, I hate liars. And I hate people who abandon others. I'll keep you safe, alright?"

Jesse nodded "Al-alright. But, where are we going? Where can we find help and safe?"

Swallowing a grimace Ivor replied "The Order of the Stone."

He was most absolutely NOT disgusted by the looks of absolute joy that remained on the kid's faces for the next three days.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **See, I'm capable of writing happy stuff :D**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	27. Gem AU

**Full disclosure, I know even less about Steven Universe than I knew about Harry Potter when I wrote the Hogwarts AU.**

 **This was written with MUCH help of wikis.**

 **Princess Of Pink -** **(answered in PM but answering here as well for anyone wondering) - The list of AUs is not my own, I'm going to create my own next year, but this year it came from mcsm-au-month on tumblr, the exact post is here:: (remove the spaces)  
mcsm-au-month . tumblr post/ 174945839040 /minecraft-story-mode-july-au-countdown**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- An AMAZING online simulator game where you basically run a pride of lions :3 The graphics are really gorgeous, plus it's giant cats so that's what drew me in. You do have to be sixteen to play, but hey, if you are, and if you're interested, just don't mind me as I casually insert this referal code XD** dqo7jpb3hq  
 **Pffttt that's awesome XD**  
 **He was caught up in fantasies of revenge, too busy dreaming of the Order's downfall to worry about the rest of the world's downfall**  
 **Kind of, it was still at Endercon, but the kids, instead of sneaking in after him, were there with the rest of the orphanage in a donated visit to see Gabriel, by an anonymous sponsor (*coughsorencough*)  
I've got a sort of mini-headcanon that kid-jesse stays awake until they collapse of exhaustion because they're afraid of nightmares**  
 **Petra(11),** **Lukas(9)** , **Axel(8), Olivia(8), Jesse(6)**  
 **Yay :D**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Jesse drifted limply through space.

Ever since the destruction of Homeworld, that was all they had done. Simply floated, let the currents of space pull them wherever they so pleased.

It wasn't death, but, it wasn't exactly life either. It was just...existence.

Jesse was a Emerald Gem, her gem located on the square of her forehead, and her skin warm, rich green. She had done her best to stay unaligned in the war, but now, centuries later, she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she'd helped her friends. Axel, a Jasper, Olivia, a Garnet, Lukas, an Opal, and Petra, a Tiger Eye.

She didn't know what had become of them.

When Homeworld had, for lack of a better term, died, she'd fled to space. Too afraid of knowledge to seek out what had happened to her friends.

She'd heard that some of them might be going to a distant planet called 'Earth', filled with humans. Poor humans. So primitive and unknowing. They would never know about the civil wars with beings that could destroy planets. That had destroyed their own planets.

But then, maybe they were lucky that way.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Like I said, I know NOTHING about Steven Universe so...yeah.**

 **Remember to review X3  
**

 **~Savvy**


	28. Warriors AU

**Why I didn't do this one sooner, I have no clue, but it will be reappearing next year in my personal (and maybe shared if you guys think I should) list.**

 **TheAmberShadow** **\- Yeah pretty much same for me. Though some of the art on Tumblr I saw was pretty cool :D**

 **On to the fic!**

 **(warning - this one is...very, very long)**

* * *

Thick paws trampled leaves as a dark brown cat shot towards a star filled pool where two other cats were gathered around, gazing into it.

"Has it happened yet?" the cat panted, skidding to a stop in front of a black and white spotted she-cat. The cat, with stars reflecting in their amber eyes, laughed slightly "It just started, don't worry Fallenstone, you'll have time to add your blessing."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" demanded a silver tabby tom. The black and white cat groaned, and turned towards him "We've been over this Pewterclaw, Moonshadow is going to betray the clans, we've warned Goldenstar, Whitestar, and Bloodstar, but they refuse to listen. Me and Fallenstone have been corresponding with the medicine cats for moons, and they agree this is for the best. The kittypet will leave her child with her Brightclan sister, and the kitten will be old enough to fight Moonshadow by the time he attacks."

"But there is too much resting on chance, what if he decides to attack sooner? What if the kittypet refuses to give Deerleap her kit?" Pewterclaw shook his head "There's too much risk, let Spottedkit or one of Yewberry's litter do it instead, and if not a Brightclan cat, then even a Hiddenclan or a Caveclan cat, we shouldn't have to rely on an outsider, they might not accept an outsider!"

The black and white cat shook her head "You know we can't do that, it is risky yes, but it is a risk we must take. Spottedkit will be a good ally, but Yewberry's kits will hold to much pride. There is a Caveclan cat who could help, and a few Hiddenclan apprentices, but they will be better as friends. They will be too trusting of Moonshadow, he is a healer respected by all, only an outsider would be willing to question him."

"Not to mention," Fallenstone added "Yewberry's kits would kill Moonshadow if given the chance. As would any Hiddenclan or Caveclan cat. Respected he may be, but he is still Brightclan. Despite their name, they are looked down upon and you ought to know that Pewterclaw, coming from Caveclan."

Pewterclaw shifted on his paws "And you as well, coming from Hiddenclan, but then, why does the kit need to go to Brightclan? They will be an outcast in a clan of outcasts, for not even Brightclan dares to accept outsiders, Deerleap's sister betrayed all three clans by leaving to join twolegs-"

"Enough." the black and white she-cat snapped. "Doe has finished her kitting, it is time." she rose to her paws and nodded to Pewterclaw, eyes narrowed.

Pewterclaw sighed, but stood as well. Lowering his head, he touched his nose to the starry pool. Lifting his head again Pewterclaw said "I, Pewterclaw, fallen deputy of Caveclan, do look upon this kit and recognize her as the one the prophecy speaks of. I give her wisdom for knowing what is right."

The black and white she-cat nodded to him, and then turned her gaze expectantly to Fallenstone. Fallenstone dipped his head to the waters as well. Lifting his head he said "I, Fallenstone, fallen warrior of Hiddenclan, do recognize this kit as part of the Great Prophecy, and give her strength to endure her wounds."

Finally, the black and white she-cat lowered her head to the waters. "I, Quietstar, fallen leader of Brightclan, acknowledge that this kit, my kin, is the one who shall save the living from Moonshadow's treachery. I give her bravery, to stand up to him."

The three cats stood silent for a few moments, and then Quietstar lifted her head "It is done. Doe will bring the kit to Deerleap by Half-moon, see to it, will you Fallenstone?"

The brown tom nodded "Of course."

"And now, we can only hope." Pewterclaw said, gazing steadily at Quietstar. "Hope that all goes according to plan."

Quietstar nodded "What else can we do?"

* * *

"The moon is very bright tonight Moonshadow," a golden tomcat said, watching another tom move about his den. The other tom was black with thick, long fur and deep midnight eyes. "Tell me, have our ancestors anything to say?" Moonshadow shook his head "Nothing, Goldenstar. All has been silent ever since you, Whitestar, and Bloodstar saw fit to join myself, Frozenleaf, and Sweetfrost at Moonpool two seasons ago."

Goldenstar frowned. He remembered that visit, it had been...strange. Visions of shadows and blood overtaking him and the other leaders. It had been impossible to interpret, and a voice at the end had told him not to reveal it to anyone, even the medicine cats. He was wondering if he should break that promise, when a yowl of alarm sounded from outside.

Instantly, Goldenstar whirled around and shot out into the clearing, hackles raised, but who he saw stunned him into lowering his fur. "Doepaw?" he asked, disbelief flooding his tone. A dusty brown she-cat carrying a small white and black bundle stood in the entrance to the camp, ears pinned back with fright. "Doepaw is that you?"

Gently, Doepaw set the bundle down, and Goldenstar realized it was moving. Before he could question her Doepaw spoke "It's, actually just Doe now, Goldenstar."

"Why have you come back?" A fierce voice snapped. Goldenstar turned and saw the dark gray form of his deputy, Sharpclaw, stalking forwards. "I...I know this might sound crazy but...just after my kits were born, I saw a vision of this one." she nodded towards the white and black bundle at her paws "She was here, training alongside cats who looked like Leopardpaw and Yewpaw. I saw her at Gatherings, I saw her becoming a warrior. I have five other kits at home, none of them gave me that same feeling. But this one...she is destined for life in the forest, I know she is." she turned a pleading yellow gaze to Goldenstar "Please, you of all cats know I would never come back if it wasn't important, please Goldenstar, you must let her live here in Brightclan with you."

Goldenstar narrowed his eyes "I must discuss this further with you, you still know where my den is I trust?" Doe nodded, and lowered her head to pick up her kit, but Goldenstar stopped her "No." he flicked his tail "Deerleap" a dark brown tom with white paws stepped forwards. He was doing his best not to look at Doe. "Take the kit to Leopardheart, it's a long way to twolegplace, and whether she stays or not this kit will need warmth and rest." Deerleap nodded, and stepped forwards. Picking up the kit gently by its scruff, Deerleap gave Doe a single, sad and betrayed look, before turning and padding towards the nursery.

Nodding for Doe to follow him, Goldenstar walked towards his den.

Brushing past the vines that protected the interior from the elements, Goldenstar stepped to the center then turned and sat. "So tell me Doe, why would you bring your daughter here? You know how the clan feels about your...leaving us." Doe's ears lowered "I know but, I'm not sorry about that. Clan life just isn't for me."

"But you think it will be for your daughter?"

Doe lifted her head "I told you, I had a vision of her living here. She isn't meant for the same life as her littermates. They will be kittypets like me, or they'll wander and become Explorers. But this one...neither life is meant for her. I believe that Starclan is summoning her for some great purpose. She needs to be here."

Goldenstar sighed "Stay here, I must speak with-" "We're already here." Goldenstar lifted his head and saw Sharpstone, Moonshadow, and Deerleap padding into his den. "Is she settled?" Doe asked, ears pricking upwards slightly. Deerleap nodded "Leopardheart has agreed to watch over her, Spottedkit's already trying to play with her. But Yewberry, well...if you let her stay, you can expect a stern scolding." Goldenstar smiled "Well then, I had better prepare myself." Moonshadow gave him a stern look "Goldenstar, you can't seriously be considering-" "I'm not considering." Goldenstar interrupted "I've already decided." he turned to Doe "Have you named her yet?"

Doe shook her head "I thought that honor should lay with the clan if you accepted her." Goldenstar tilted his head "And if we refused? Surely you must have thought about it?" Doe licked her chest fur before admitting "I...I'd been thinking about calling her Silentstep." Goldenstar tilted his head "After your mother? Quietstar?" Doe nodded "She looks so much like Quietstar, and-" Goldenstar purred "That's fine." He turned to Deerleap "Please inform Leopardheart that, Silentkit, is here to stay." He glanced at his deputy "Sharpstone, I'll trust you to tell the rest of the clan."

Finally, Goldenstar turned back to Doe "As for you, unless you're planning on bringing the rest of your kits, your mate, and leaving your twolegs for good, I suggest you leave before the others get the wrong idea." Doe dipped her head "Of course." She rose, and slid past Moonshadow who was the only one left in the den aside from her and Goldenstar. Pausing at the entrance Doe turned her head over her shoulder and said "If it isn't too much Goldenstar...I'd like her mentor to be someone who will let her come and see me. I may be leaving her here with you, but she is still my daughter."

Goldenstar nodded "Of course." Doe smiled "thank you." and then slid out of the den, and from the sounds of her pawsteps fading, out of the camp.

* * *

Silentkit had known something was different about her ever since she'd opened her eyes. Spottedkit, about a half moon older than her, beamed, and so did Leopardheart, but the other inhabitants of the nursery, Yewberry and her three children Russetkit, Troutkit, and Rainkit, all seemed determined to treat her like dirt. Even though the other kits were about her age, they acted like they were higher in rank than her, like she was an apprentice and each of them deputy.

Leopardheart told them she was just being silly, that all kits behaved like they were leader at some point or another. Silentkit was too nervous to tell her that Russetkit and his siblings never acted like that around Spottedkit. Leopardheart would probably just say that she was crazy.

Now, she was six moons old and sitting in the shadows of the nursery, trying not to cry.

Because she'd just learned the truth.

She wasn't clanborn, her mother was a traitor.

That simple fact completely shattered the world Silentkit had thought she'd known. She'd finally asked Spottedkit if he knew why Russetkit didn't like her, and he admitted that he had a very vague memory of her being brought into the nursery with a weird scent, not Brightclan at all. She'd gone to the elders den and asked Sharpstone, who'd retired last moon but had a soft spot for her, and he'd admitted everything.

"Silentkit?"

Spottedkit's voice jerked Silentkit, rather violently, out of her thoughts. She lifted her head, and saw the gold and black tomkit looking at her worriedly. He was only a half moons older than her, but he was much, much taller, almost as big as Amberpaw. Amberpaw! The name, rather violently, reminded Silentkit what today was. Spottedkit and she was about to be made apprentices, and here she was crying in the shadows!

She got up quickly "I- I'm alright, promise. I was just...resting." It sounded weak, even to her, but Spottedkit didn't press. She liked that about him "Yeah, well..come on, you're gonna miss the ceremony!"

Silentkit smiled "Don't worry, I won't miss it. Do you know who your mentor is gonna be?" Spottedkit shrugged his shoulders, dappled fur flowing smoothly over his body "Nah, but I hope it's someone good, like Thundertail, or Mousenose, or maybe even Shatterclaw!" Silentkit rolled her eyes as they padded out of the nursery "Shatterclaw just got named deputy, no way you'll get him as a mentor. Besides, he's Russetkit's dad, so it would make more sense for him to mentor Russetkit or one of his siblings."

As they emerged into the sunlight, Spottedkit shrugged "Maybe. What about you?" Silentkit looked down at the ground "I don't know, nobody really likes me. I'll probably get shunted off to Moonshadow, or they'll drag Sharpstone out of retirement just so he can teach me how to crack ticks and clean bedding."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Spottedkit asked worriedly. "They have to give you a real mentor, not shove you in a dusty old den to let you waste away, right?"

"Don't worry you two." Leopardheart purred approaching and giving Spottedkit a lick on the head "Goldenstar knows what's best, he'll give you _both_ good mentors."

Spottedkit beamed, but Silentkit frowned "But-" she began, however a shout from the other side of camp interrupted her. "Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey gather before me!" Spottedkit grinned at Silentkit "It's time!" he purred, before taking off like the whole of Hiddenclan was on his tail.

Leopardheart purred, and gave Silentkit a small nudge with her paw "Go on little one, and don't worry. Trust Goldenstar, he won't let us down."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, I really want to continue this one, and it might end up in its own fic like the God AU later down the road.**

 **Below is the allegiances, as well as their Story Mode character ;)**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**

* * *

 **(Only relevant cats were listen, there are more cats in all three clans)**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Goldenstar (leader, golden tom, 3/9 lives left, Soren)**

 **Shatterclaw (deputy, light gray tom with black feet, Magnus)**

 **Moonshadow (medicine cat, black long furred tom, Ivor)**

 **Leopardheart(warrior, yellow she-cat with black spots, oc)**

 **Deerleap (warrior, dark brown tom with white feet, oc)**

 **Mousenose(warrior, soft red she-cat, ellegaard)**

 **Amberpaw (apprentice, dark red she-cat, olivia)**

 **Yewberry (queen, black with white underbelly, oc)**

 **Spottedkit (kit, yellow tom with black spots, lukas)**

 **Silentkit (kit, white she-cat with black patches, jesse)**

 **Russetkit (kit, dark red tom, aiden)**

 **Troutkit (kit, dark brown tom with gray feet, gill)**

 **Rainkit (kit, pale brown she-kit, maya)**

 **HIDDENCLAN**

 **Whitestar (leader, white she-cat, oc)**

 **Lightfur (deputy, golden she-cat, Stella)**

 **Foxpaw (apprentice, red she-cat with white paws, Petra)**

 **CAVECLAN**

 **Bloodstar (leader, dark red tom, Romeo)**

 **Brokenshadow (deputy, dark gray she-cat, Xara)**

 **Raggedpaw (apprentice, stone gray tom, Axel)**

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

 **Doe (kittypet, brown she-cat, oc)**


End file.
